Epsilon
by SaintofChaos
Summary: Jack is forced to become a Decepticon, and loses his morality and becomes madly insane as he dives into a state of hate and anguish.
1. Chapter 1

**3****RD**** Point of View, Syrath's laboratory, somewhere in the South Pole, **

"_Begin removal of blood, insert needles 4-7 and remove final sections of stomach and bladder. I will begin the incursion of the exoskeleton spine, and place the subject into the casing. Order units 28839 and 28840, tell the two to begin activation of the processor and memory processor, and bring me 2 litres of Energon and remove frontal jaw and back bone sections." _

The mouth less face of Syrath began to study the blood stained table and metal casket, within sat a small being, limbs mostly removed except for strings of nerves and wires filtered along the artificial legs of the boy's new body. Dark pure black patches had formed on the skin, with green lines running down them, while the rest of the flesh had almost fully been consumed by machinery. The beings small head turned to face Syrath, bloody and crying with pain as his eyes turned a dark green. Syrath's eyes filled with joy, the boy's ascension would be a grand one and Megatron would be pleased. The boy muttered an incomprehensible string of phrases as his mind was twisted and his memories ruined, if he was to become a 'Decepticon', he'd need a little persuasion and he'd be the perfect solider. Syrath had looked into his mind; such a boy had been through a traumatic childhood, a well of hate and anguish lay in his mind and if directed towards the right figures he'd be perfect. The Autobots seemed like the perfect choice in his life, a so called 'partner' had come around and the abusive bullies and wasteful old life he once had. Why not change that? The Autobots now saw him as a pet and a tool, holding him back from his true goals, abusing him, using him as a pet and the other children as parasites and simply lap dogs to the Autobot filth. His mother, the trash that had preferred an abusive husband over the boy, and the Femme. An abusive partner, a leech, filth, scum, using him as a pet and simple cushion.

Syrath placed his clawed had on the new Mech's chest and begun to carve the Decepticon symbol onto it, using one of his adapted finger tools, sealing the chest plate and tilted the head plate upwards, covering the mouth-less black proto-form face and placed his fingers into a triangle as it sealed. A massive grey figure left the shadows and placed his massive servo onto the spiked shoulder of Syrath's left arm, the skeletal surgeon turned to face Megatron as he smiled at the sight of his new servant. Megatron pushed Syrath forward, the decrepit medic looked up in fear as he activated the processor of the boy, Jack he believed his name was, he'd had to donated half his spark, his t-cog, and several other organs of his own to create this new being and was expecting something extra in return for his donations;

"I hope you realise that I gave up a large more than scientific sacrifice to help birth this new being, and hope that I receive a bit more than what was originally promised?"

Megatron grabbed the small being by its neck and snarled; revealing his shark like teeth as slowly pulled his right finger down the optic of Syrath and tore it free, Energon pouring free from it. Dropping Syrath, he placed his foot onto Syrath's head and pushed it down cracking Syrath's helm and slamming his foot into Syrath's weak stomach;

"You'll receive what you were told you would receive, 'doctor' and you'll remain with us until we've seen Epsilons power."

Syrath weakly pushed himself up with his secondary set of limbs and looked towards the rising 'Epsilon' who quickly began to observe his surroundings with childlike intrigue and intelligence, but then quickly turned to Megatron who smiled as Epsilon with a hand behind his back and one across his chest;

"I live to serve, Lord Megatron."

The lord of the Decepticons smiled, a new loyal servant and one the Autobots would crumble under…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews!. **

**3****RD**** Point of View, Nemesis training quarters **

'Epsilon' had shown a violent nature, Vehicon's sent to test the boy where left in broken piles, missing heads and limbs, or brutally gutted like trout. Syrath had made sure to keep his distance, and behind the massive Decepticon leader, fearful for his safety and the signs of a feral nature. Megatron smiled as Epsilon bisected and tore the head from a cowering Vehicon, reduced to begging for mercy from an animal, Syrath made sure to keep a 'strong' stance in front of Megatron. Such cowardly nature was not respected by one who expected the highest in combat standard, and Syrath hated it and while he enjoyed watching others suffer with great pain, his own was something verminous and greatly annoying. Epsilon strode over and bowed to the two before rising, Megatron smiling grimly, what would the Autobots think of their old friend? If he slaughtered his own allies like this, what would he do to his enemies? Hate was a powerful tool, but when pushed to a level of uncontrollable level, it became an unstoppable weapon.

"You have proved yourself a true warrior, using your rage as a weapon, your hate as your shield; you will soon join the ranks and the history of the Decepticons greatest warriors. Though, I believe, you should be allowed to let your skills be used on the true enemy instead of our own failures."

A legless Vehicon crawled towards the trio, in greater pain and dying, It looked up too Megatron looking for mercy but Epsilon simply turned his Plasma Caster towards its head and fired a direct shot into its cranium while laughing madly. Fearful Drones looked towards him as he brutally shot into the craniums of the Vehicons remains, trying to see if any dared feign their death and quickly scattered as the half sane Decepticon began to move towards them.

"Syrath, I must say, your skills as a Doctor of 'Biology' is quite impressive. I may even come to regret your now Cyclopean status."

Syrath growled, his right eye still missing. He shied away as the Decepticon tapped on his shoulder, but then resorted to grabbing him by the neck, obviously angered by the fact such a pathetic being dare ignore him;

"Contact the Autobots make sure they believe the boy is almost dead and we'd discuss terms of surrender with his 'mother' and 'friends'. Such psychological damage to them will be a tactical success for us, as it will affect the Autobots."

The decrepit being slowly rose as he stumbled out of the training centre and approached his quarters, he'd enjoy this dearly.

**Syrath's point of view, Syrath's laboratory, The Nemesis **

Syrath began to piece together a Vid-Link, opening up an easily detectible Decepticon airwave would easily attract attention, and making it highly attractive would attract more attention. Listing it as 'Captured Native Specimen' in Cybertrionian, Syrath waited quietly as he waited for the signal of locking on Autobots. Quickly a red flashing icon appeared on the computers screen and flashed from static to reveal a red and white mech, Ratchet, Syrath moved his head forward and smiled;

"Why hello there, I was hoping for you to show up."

The Autobot looked confused, having never seen the skeletal mech before;

"Who is this, what do you want?"

Syrath laughed darkly; barely able to keep himself from laughing as the other Autobots appeared on the vid-cam;

"My name is Syrath, and I wish to discuss the release of the captured human. He's been quite resilient, nothing but crying and sobbing is all that I got out of the boy, though the others did get quite a 'kick' out of it you could say, not like he can kick any more. You need limbs to do that you see."

Syrath began to laugh manically, while the Autobots and humans looked up in shock, Arcee enraged growled and pointed towards the being;

"If you dare hurt him, I promise I'll make you pay."

The Doctors eye came to rest on the head of Arcee with dark humour in mind, this would be fun;

"Oh he's fine, though here at the Nemesis, he paid in around 4 litres of blood, and an arm and a leg. Literally. Though, blood loss isn't a bad thing is it, I wanted to make a cake."

The mad laughter began again, greater and greater than before as Syrath feed on the sheer pain and anger of the Autobots, June fell to her knees with fear and pain;

"Oh don't worry, he's having a 'bloody' good time, you'd be 'shocked' if I told you. He's having a 'cracking' time."

Arcee was enraged; this foul, horrid being was torturing her partner.

"You're disgusting, you're the foulest being I've ever encountered you know that! I promise that you will pay for what you've done!"

"I try my best, thank you for telling me I'm good at my job, so few people admire my work. If you wish to see your friend again, you'll come to this location, bring the children and the boy's mother, otherwise he'll sleep with the fishes."

The screen returned to static as coordinates where sent to the Autobots base….

**Next time: The Autobots learn of Jack's decent into insanity and darkness. C&C wanted. **


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd point of view, somewhere in the South Pole**

Megatron, Soundwave, Dreadwing, Syrath and Epsilon waited for the Autobots. Thick clumps of snow had almost covered the patient Decepticons, a flash of green light revealed the Autobots and their human allies. Syrath moved forward, his crooked posture forming his hideous shape as he approached the Autobots while the other Decepticons followed in tow. Syrath cackled as the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime stood before his team;

"Syrath, where is Jack?"

Syarth snigger as he waved his finger towards the group, his eyes full of black glee;

"The boy is safe, we promised we would discuss his release, not just hand him too you. Though, we do have a gift for you!"

The decrepit doctor reached behind his back and pulled out something bloody and broken, he lobbed it over to Optimus landing before the bewildered Prime. Optimus and others looked down, and realised in shock that it was Jacks right arm. The Autobots looked up at Syrath who burst into deranged laughter, Soundwave began to repeat it as Megatron pushed the delirious surgeon out of his way while Prime deployed his sword and activated his combat mask;

"Megatron. Where is Jack. Tell me now."

The Decepticon leader chuckled as Epsilon stood forward, the Mech was tall and covered in dark grey and black armour and had green lines running down the few exposed sections of his pure black proto-form.

"Don't you recognise your old friend?"

The Autobots and humans looked at the dark form of Epsilon, a hollow, emotionless laugh came from his voice box and rung in the ears of the two opposing groups. June stepped forward with the Autobots deploying their weapons;

"Your not my son, you could never be."

Epsilon with a hearty laugh crouched down before June and began to alter his voice, and in his former human voice he spoke;

"Oh but I am, June."

The hollow laugh returned, but Jacks voice stayed while Epsilons retreated, the Autobots looked to each other confused and worried. Bulkhead moved his mace towards an unflinching Epsilon who chuckled;

"Your not Jack, your just some 'Con who's recorded his voice."

Forming his fingers into a triangle, Epsilon laughed with glee;

"How thick-headed of you Bulkhead, always the foolish one, but do not deny you know who I am."

Moving closer, Epsilon hissed and snarled;

"Because if I where not Jack, you would have struck me. Then do it. Prove yourself a true warrior Bulkhead."

The massive green machine stood silent, while Arcee moved and directed her weaponry at her former partner, she couldn't stand losing another one;

"Your not Jack, it's impossible, he'd never join the Decepticons!"

Epsilon lowered his head in a crooked posture and moved towards Arcee;

"You know it's true, and if it where not, you would have cut me down you pathetic piece of shit."

Epsilon deployed his Plasma Casters and screamed a war cry;

"KILL THEM ALL!"

Charging with his weapons drawn, Epsilon engaged in a fire fight with the Autobots while screaming madly. Crashing into Arcee and sending the blue femme into a cliff face, the half sane Decepticon deployed his energy blade and grabbed her by the neck. Bringing it up to her neck, the former human began to laugh madly, but a blow to the head sent the Con flying back and crashing into the ground. Arcee blocked another attack as the engaged warrior began a rage filled assault, she felt a pain in her side as Epsilon sliced her side with his bladed mace which shot out from the bottom of his right wrist and swung it at her, Arcee quickly cut the chain and fired more shots at Epsilon but was quickly pushed into the snow by a high-powered blast from Epsilons Plasmas Caster. Unconscious, Arcee fell quite as she slipped into blackness while Epsilon regained his footing.

"Time to go bedy byes!"

June however stood in front of the massive 'Con, she refused to see him as just being evil, while his father had been abusive Jack was ether confused or had been lied too;

"Jack, please listen to me, you're not like this. You aren't your father!"

The giant that towered over June chuckled as it aimed its weapon directly towards her;

"I'll admit, you are courageous to stand before me, bitch though I believe I'm tired of listening to the shit you speak of."

A blast rung through the air.

Arcee awoke to see June standing beside a massive body, Epsilon had been brought down by one of Optimus's shots and was now crawling towards the Decepticon ground bridge. June ran towards her son but was swatted away like a fly, she crashed into the ground, limp and bleeding;

"Piss off filth!"

Arcee rushed over to June, checking if she was still alive from the swipe. She looked over to Epsilon, who was being escorted away by the spindly form of Syrath.

"June! June are you OK?"

"Arcee...where's Jack? Please tell...me he's safe...please...tell me..he's OK..."

Arcee heard the sound of a ground bridge closing, and the sound of the other Autobots surrounding her and an injured June.

**Hi guys, sorry if this ones a shot one, I wasn't please with the original and have not killed off June, though she's not going to be happy over Jack's actions. Next time: The Autobots discuss the situation of Jack, while Epsilon begins to plan his revenge on Acree, Syrath's been evicted from the Con Warship, and ends up in Autobot hands. New chapter on Tues day. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Syrath's Point of View, Syrath's personal Laboratory in the Southern Pole**

Dam Megatron, dam the Decepticons, they had forced him to return to his hovel of a base with Epsilon in tow. While the base wasn't too bad, he'd had to give most of it to Epsilon, who called it his castle and had converted his precious chambers into training rooms and armouries and had taken Syrath's original private chambers, though Epsilon never entered stasis nor rested he just kept going. The boy had become a powerful warrior, though his rage and anger blinded him and left him in states of delusion and insanity. Leaving his thoughts Syrath saw that the console he sat before was activating as a message was waiting;

"_STATUS OF EPSILON?" _

…_.._

"_FINE."_

…_.._

"_ORDER EPSILON TO RETURN TO NEMISIS AND AWAIT FURTHER ORDERS."_

Syrath activated his Com-Channel and tuned into Epsilons personal contact link;

"Epsilon, Megatron wishes to speak with you aboard the Nemesis, get moving…. twat."

The deranged medic burst into laughter, but as heavy footsteps arose he realised his mistake as a clawed hand grabbed him from behind and threw him into a wall, scampering into a defensive position Syrath grabbed his 'Surgical Knife' and slashed at the angered Warrior who simply slammed his fist into the Surgeons stomach and dropped him into a pile on the ground before repeatedly kicking the doctor;

"Prepare two more template bodies, have the transformation process adapted for two more beings. I want it readied within two days, or else you slime. I tire of your stupidity."

Syrath rose from the ground as Epsilon transformed into his Jet form and left, leaving Syrath dazed and annoyed, preparing the first conversion was a great pain and required mass effort. Two at the same time would be a great challenge, and he had little idea of which humans Epsilon would chose, activating his com link he ordered the Vehicons guarding the facility to prepare the surgery chamber and bring him what he needed.

**Epsilon 3****rd**** Point of View **

Epsilon was tired.

So very, very tired but sleep was a pleasure he could not enjoy. Trying to close his eyes or even rest was for seconds felt like being set on fire, his mind rebelled and his insides where set alight, his body would not allow him to rest, he had to keep going. On and on and on. Others agony was however a pleasure he could take part in, it was glorious, and humanity formed an excellent punching bag for his pain and anger. After Megatron had spoken with him, on the subject of Iacon (or pointless trinkets in his opinion) Epsilon had tried to find the highest local source of human life and the nearest highway formed it. The jet spun into position and its missiles roared to life as they slammed into the rows of cars and vehicles that lay in a deadlock across the road, causing huge gusts of flame and fire to explode into life. Screams of agony and fear erupted as the jet flew through the sky, before preforming another dive bombing, and another. Epsilon transformed and dropped into the forest of fire and splintered iron and laughed madly, this was truly paradise, the greatest of all in fact.

**Autobot base, 3****rd**** point of view**

The Autobot base had been mostly silent since their encounter with Jack, even Miko, who's nature almost forced her to do or say the wrong thing at the wrong time had been silent, Ratchet remained quiet and did not try to give his thesis on the situation epically with June hospitalised and Arcee in a depression or great proportion's. Optimus stood at the command console, staring at the grainy image of 'Epsilon' a twisted version of Jack which emanated an evil aura around it. Optimus held up a shard of Epsilons helm, a section of the mask plating that covered his face, he'd been able to injure and weaken his former friend but not end him. He now saw what was happening, something like what had happened to Megatron.

**Acree's point of view, Autobot base**

It can't off.

It just can't off.

Arcee had now lost 3 partners, and the latest in the worst way, she'd cared for Jack and now saw a shadow. Evil and twisted, a monster born from Jacks mutilated body. She'd torture Syrath, she'd make him pay; put him through true agony for what he'd done. Jack had almost killed his own mother, and tried to kill her with a horrid and evil glee. She'd couldn't kill him, she'd never do that, but what choice did she have? He'd become nothing but a monster, an evil thing of hate but maybe there was something left in his mind, just maybe.

But then a message from Fowler came in….

**Epsilons Point of View **

Epsilon had fled, with the Autobots in tow, his right wing had been shattered by a plasma shot and his com channel being blocked, he wasn't going to make it too far before crashing and with the 'Bots ready to spring their attack the moment he fell from the sky. After his earlier attack on the humans, he'd grown tired and was failing to keep up in the sky, spinning; Epsilon slammed into the ground in a ball of flames and finally lay still as he crashed into a tree.

Epsilon awoke in great pain; he'd transformed back to his mech form and was on his back, his body was wracked with damage and pain. The right side of his helm was missing, his right optic almost hanging out and the torn and shattered protoform revealing his mechanical skull. Wires hung from several torn and damage sections of his body and a pool of Energon had formed beneath him, as he tried to get up he felt a hand on his back;

"…_.Leave…..me alo…ne…..I…m…..tir….ed…..please…."_

"It's OK Jack, don't worry wher..."

"_GET….AWAY!"_

The deranged being swung madly at the voice, activating his blame he felt it hit something and pulled it out, rising to his feet he found Arcee on the ground and the rest of the Autobots aiming their weapons at him, snarling Epsilon charged….

**Next Time: Epsilon is captured, but can the Autobots and June free him from his madness? Syrath begins the conversion process while waiting for his commander. C&C WANTED! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the comments guys! As always C&C wanted!**

**Epsilon's point of view, location unknown **

Laughing a hollow cackle, Epsilon dragged his blade weakly upwards and threw it towards Arcee who lay there in pain, but the attack was blocked. Epsilons eye's looked down to see the Femme blocking the attack, and a fist to the face sent the injured madmech to the ground, sprawling as his back 'cracked' on the cold stone. Turning over onto his stomach, he crawled away but felt a blade pressed to the back of his neck;

"Stay still or I'll do it."

Epsilon sneered and laughed, chucking darkly as he turned his damaged head towards Arcee, the protoform skin exposed on the right side of his face torn and ripped exposing wire and cable;

"Then….do it…..now…."

A laugh emerged as Arcee's firm look faded, but Epsilons joy faded as he watched lines of red appear from his chest and joints, and his eye sockets. Arcee moved away as the delusional figure began to shiver and scream, joint spasms and shacking until he fell silent and crashed onto the ground, head cracking.

**Autobot's point of view **

The Autobots looked down on the broken body of their friend, Jack who had been twisted into this monster. Delusional and deranged, Arcee rushed to the still mech's side while Optimus stood silently until roused by Bumblebee and Bulkhead, Jack had been put in danger many times, and last time a lapse in judgement had left Jack….like this:

"Ratchet, open the Ground bridge. We have Jack. Ready your medical equipment"

Optimus picked up Jacks still body and slung it over his shoulder, the boy was losing energon and obviously wouldn't survive long without their help. Carrying the boy through the ground bridge, the Autobots quickly took him to the Medical bay. Quickly laying the broken body on the berth, Ratchet connected several cables and wires to his stomach and processor. Ratchet looked over the body of Jack, with both fear and amazement;

"Optimus, I can't….I can't do this. Jack may now have become Cybertronian, but his biology is somewhat different to ours, there is still flesh and bone…it's incredible. He's-"

A swift strike from Arcee silenced Ratchet;

"Amazing! He's become a monster, and you think it's amazing!"

Optimus separated Arcee from Ratchet and turned to his trusted Medic;

"Ratchet, can you help him?"

The Medic rose and looked at the control panels, quickly scanning and searching, an X-ray image of Jack's new nervous system formed and was flashing red;

"He seems to be in some sort of stasis, but his nervous system seems to be attacking itself, his entire body is in chaos. I'll need to prepare restraints, I've began to give him Energon, his body condition isn't all that I am worried about. His mind his going crazy, keep Arcee away from him, she's too close to him to be around him in such a condition."

Optimus nodded and turned away, but looked down at the silent body of Jack….

**Epsilons point of view, Autobot base**

Pain, all he could fell was pain, his entire body felt like it was on fire. His eyes fell open, he was staring up at a dark grey roof, he tried to move but he felt his hands and legs held still. He looked down; his hands and legs where bound to a table. He moved his head towards the red and white figure moving around, he recognized it as the Autobot's medic, Ratchet and growled;

"Filth, release me! You dare hold me here! I demand to be released."

Ratchet turned to see the snarling mech trying to break free of his restraints, the medic half smiled as he moved forward;

"Ja-Epsilon, how are you….feeling?"

Epsilon turned his head in a curious manner, looking around he turned back to the Medic;

"Fine, now release me…now!"

"Later, I need to run some tests, try and stay still, you've taken heavy damage."

Epsilon sneered;

"By Autobot hands, might I add? Quite Ironic, that the ones who harmed me treat me with such care, I wonder, where are the human filth that inhabit this place? Have they fled in fear? Did they hide and cry? I would have found it quite amusing but it appears I have missed it."

The tone in which Epsilon spoke with was hollow, angered and depressing for Ratchet to hear, he turned away. He felt an aura of fear; hate, anguish and other negative emotions flare up being around the mech;

"Do you fear me medic? Does the voice ever remind you of an old one, I heard your stutter when you first spoke my name? 'Ja-Epsilon….'" He spoke in a sing song voice. "The boy is dead, but I am very aware of my existence, my changes, of my former loyalties. I remember when I first came here, but still I am reminded of your attitudes, you saw me as a pet, a mere child. I promise you I will break your backs and mount you and your friends heads on pikes in my trophy cabinet and then burn this world to ash."

Ratchet stood still for a moment; he turned and looked down at Epsilon, whose eyes, his only facial feature filled by a dark glee. While Ratchet had not had the greatest of human lovers, Jack had proved to be a mighty boy indeed, and he showed many signs that had showed in Optimus when he became a Prime;

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm so, so sorry."

The twisted figure turned his head sideways in a confused manner;

"…_.What?"_

But Ratchet turned away and left, depressed by the words of Epsilon, shedding a single tear.

**Syrath's point of view, Base Surgery **

It stalked through the halls with dark intention, its head searching for the last of the parts, it pulled the T-cog free from the Vehicon, its chest and stomach torn open and recoiled out. It crawled away and returned to its master, the centipede like being crawling up onto Syrath's right arm and slotting into place on his back as his extra right limb. Syrath took the T-cog from it and placed it in the casing, the Vehicons had not be as willing as Syrath wished to sacrifice something for science but in the end, their choice was not important. Syrath turned back to the empty casing that lay next to him, so like Epsilon, but no failures this time, Syrath would have control over this one. He turned to the console behind him and began to search and found an image of the boy and laughed;

_Rafael "Raf" Esquivel_

And then turned to the other casing with glee

_Miko Nakadai_

**As always, C&C! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Baybaby, you have a point about Jack getting captured, I'll explain it in this chapter. Thanks for all the comments everyone. **

**Arcee's point of View, Autobot Base **

Epsilon remained captive, his repairs coming slowly and with great difficulty, and a guard had to be on duty every hour. Every time, Epsilon would taunt and mock the Autobots, and the children had to be kept away from him and June hadn't left her house for days. Fowler had almost been court marshalled, though the US Air-force was now allowed to target and open fire on the _Nemesis_. Arcee stood with her back to Epsilon, she couldn't stand looking at him, he had been her friend, partner, and now just a deluded monster. Her only thought was throttling Syrath and slowly making his last moments as agonising as possible, she turned her attention to Epsilon for a second, he never slept or rested. She turned away as he chuckled, she didn't want to show fear, as he was like a parasite, every moment of sadness made him stronger. Ratchet had left watching over him depressed;

"Nothing to say today? How sad, while you do not speak, I still can tell your thoughts, pity, I wish I could have tasted the pain of Tailgate and Cliffjumper, it would have been truly amazing."

Arcee shook, her fear and anger taking hold of her, she clenched her fist as Epsilon burst into laughter;

"Aw….how sad it must be, the conflict within must be great, without a partner you are nothing, like a child. You used me as a clutch, a pillow, you'd of forsaken me once you found another, but I promise you. You will live in fear of me when the others heads lie in my trophy case, you'll make a wonderful pet, though I don't think you'll need your limbs."

The Femme shed a tear to Epsilons delight, his black chuckle like a hollow hiss;

"Will you speak now? Your silence simply dampens the joy I get from your fear, but then again, you don't have any guilty feelings do you? I mean, it's not like, your actions made me the mech I am today."

Arcee began to cry, with Epsilon cackling the entire time, it was her fault, she'd let him get captured and was now left with this.

(Flashback)

**Arcee's point of view, Outside Jasper Nevada **

The 'boom' of an explosion rattled through her receptors as a unit of Vehicons flew overhead, a line of blasts following them, she got up and quickly realised Jack was missing. She panicked but quickly spotted a skeletal like figure dragging a bloody, limp thing in its hands; it turned cackling as Arcee rushed towards it releasing what the bloody thing is. The decrepit being deployed a second pair of limbs that unleashed a hail of long syringe like bullets flying towards Arcee, she fell as one slammed into her right arm and watched as Jack was pulled screaming into a ground bridge. She reached out as the blackness overtook her.

(Current time)

**Epsilons point of view, Autobot base **

Epsilon loved this, the pain and fear grew with every word he spoke, while he could not physically attack the pathetic being that stood before him, he could still break her. As Epsilon swerved his head to make another comment he came face to face with Acree, her eyes full of rage and tears, before he could speak he felt a hand grab his neck and a blade slashed up his exposed right eye. Screaming Epsilon felt another blow across his neck, coughing and screeching, Arcee struck him in the chest and partially arched up. She clenched her fist and slammed it into his exposed stomach, both red and blue liquid began to pour from his stomach, but Arcee stopped as she delivered a final blow and heard the sound of cracking.

**3rd point of view, Autobot base**

"Ratchet! I need you now!"

The medic quickly moved towards Arcee, sensing the fear in her voice and saw the broken form of Epsilon. He rushed over and scanned the former human, quickly attaching several wires to his processor and stomach, he attached a pipe that pumped energon into his system and moved over to Arcee as the systems of Epsilon returned to normal;

"What did you do? You could have killed him! He's already unstable, and we don't know if we can fully treat him!"

Arcee raged;

"WHY? HE'S A MONSTER! THEIRS NOTHING LEFT TO SAVE!"

She activated her blaster and aimed it at the head of Epsilon who turned away as she began charging her blaster;

"Come on, can't I get a better one way ticket? I liked the bit where you were screaming like a child, it made me laugh, then again, your pointless dribble about Cliffjumper and Tailgate."

Epsilon burst into another laughing fit, Ratchet looked up at Arcee with stern eyes.

"He wants this. He's doing this because he wants you too feel pain. Arcee, it's not your fault, please just calm down."

Arcee fell to the ground and started sobbing while Epsilon sneered.

**Sorry if it's a short one, next time, Epsilon escapes and the children are transformed into slaves of Epsilon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Autobot Base, 3rd Point of View**

Epsilon lay on the operating table, all the Autobot's had left, except for Ratchet and the children though the Medic made sure to keep an optic on the deranged being. Epsilons bladed fingers began to shift and twirl as he tore though the binders, quietly he slashed his leg binders and stealthily crawled and began to creep up on the medic. The red and white mech turned for a second, but nothing was behind him, just the wind he thought as he turned back to the console and continued to monitor the Autobot's skirmish with the Decepticons. Epsilon continued to creep up on the foolish old medic, he twirling his bladed fingers he stabbed the Medic from behind sending an electric shock through the mechs body. Epsilon cackled as Ratchet collapsed onto the ground, Epsilon then turned towards Miko and Raf who screamed in fear as the black coloured being stalked them. Raf screamed as Epsilon held him by the scruff of the neck;

"Oh little Raf, do not fear for I am no threat, simply a friend in need of more and I've decided to give you two a lovely little gift! No longer will you need these glasses, your bones will not break and your intellect will increase ten fold!"

Raf looked up into Epsilons cold green eyes, like a lance they pierced the armour of his soul and saw his fear. Raf tried to stop himself from crying but the fear broke him;

"Please Jack, please, please don't do this! I don't want to be like you, I'm begging you!"

Epsilon sneered as he snatched Miko who screamed and protested, she started slamming her hands against the clawed fist;

"Oh little Miko, such a furious spirit, it will be put to good use. Epically when you carve out Bulkheads spark and hand it to me, you'll make a fine Decepticon warrior."

Miko was full of rage and growled at Epsilon;

"Shut up you creep, you've always been different Jack, but now your just a freak! Start walking properly as well !"

Epsilons eyes narrowed, he moved his thumb, tearing her right arm from its socket causing her to screams and cry out in pain, she was sobbing and remained quiet as Epsilon looked down. He quickly moved over to the ground bridge controls and quickly typed in a code and entered the swirling green portal as Ratchet awoke. Making a mock salute like gesture Epsilon disappeared with the children.

Epsilon and children arrived in a desert plain, quickly raising his free arm to his head he snarled a quick sentence into the com;

"Syrath, I'm back. I've got the children, open a ground bridge!"

The deranged doctors head spiked up, he snarled but quickly activated his own com link;

"So where have you been? Out with the Autobot's? Making friends?"

Another green portal opened and Epsilon quickly entered as it closed into the laboratory complex of Syrath, the skeletal figure rubbed his hands together;

"New subjects?"

Epsilon nodded dimly and dropped the children onto the floor, they looked up at Syrath, who's secondary limbs deployed and began to twirl and spin their blades acting like snakes with the terrified children. Quickly snatching the two up the doctor stared at the two with a dark joy, his right index finger began to burn the stub of Mikos missing limb while she screamed and it was like music to his ears. Syrath's 'third eye' began to scan the two, carrying them into the surgery room he placed them in the caskets and locked them in. He left the room, listening to the screams of children for help.

_Epsilons point of view._

Epsilon crawled into his personal chamber and sat in his chair, he laid back and a barked an order to Syrath;

"Get in here, I need repairs!"

Epsilon watched as the pathetic being skulked into the room, he despised Syrath, such a weak being. He felt the chair move backwards as it slotted into position and Epsilon was lowered onto his back. Syrath activated his energy blade, which began to slice through his damaged chest and began to re attach damaged wires and reattached a new chest plate. He moved over towards Epsilons face and began to removed the damaged face plate, revealing the damaged black proto-form. Epsilon began to shiver and blink as Syrath's blades tore into his face. Epsilon couldn't stand the pain and blacked out;

"That's a good boy, go to sleep, I need to make few_ 'adjustments'_."

**Autobot base, 3rd point of view**

The kids were gone, Epsilon had escaped, and the kids life signals had went offline. Optimus hadn't said a word, nor had the other Autobots, Bulkhead had slammed his Mace into the Medical table where Epsilon had laid only hours ago when he found Miko's missing arm and Bumblebee had cried after finding the blood soaked glasses of Raf. Arcee just went into her room and closed the door, she couldn't take this. He'd done this, he'd obviously harm them and possible turn them into what he'd become. She put her head in her hands and cried, Ratchet had almost been corned by Bumblebee and Bulkhead who were enraged but had been stopped by Optimus. She left her quarters, June needed to know. She transformed and began the drive to the house, but arrived to find the door open and the grass torn and ripped by claw marks. Arcee, circled around the house and found a winged servant like being with its claws around Junes neck. Weakly she looked up at Arcee who watched as the strange being jumped into a ground bridge.

**Syrath's point of view, Surgery room**

The winged being dragged June into the room, Syrath crouched down next to the sobbing woman and pushed her head up with his index finger and laughed as the winged being dropped her and leapt onto Syrath's back folding into his multi limbed tool rack;

"Don't worry June, Epsilon spoke so highly off you, and you won't be alone, you've got some friends to keep you company."

Syrath dropped June into the third casket and closed the chamber.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews all! Now too answer some questions;**

**Lenix: I believed the term Proto form also refeared to the 'skin' of the being, also Epsilon will being recieving an upgrade.**

**Foxbear: Yes, in order to capture the children and cause fear. **

**Thanks for all the comments! **

**3rd Point of View, Syrath's Laboratory **

Three metal casings lay locked down onto medical tables, each metal casing resembled Epsilon and lay completely motionless. Within each casing lay three humans, Raf, Miko and June, each terrified and fearful of what would happen next. Syarth stalked the room, each casing was a work of art and where "perfect" in his opinion, his bladed fingers softly brushed against the head of Raf's casing, the casing was dark grey and had a helm crowned by a pair of sharp thin horns and dark red eyes. Inside Raf was shivering, everything was blurry and he was freezing, he tried to turn onto his side but screamed as he felt a sharp piercing pain in his side. He tried to look down but all he could see was dark red, he closed his eyes and began to sob, this was a nightmare. Miko hadn't stopped crying, the casing was pitch black, and blades, syringes and wires hung everywhere. She heard a scream, and instantly recognised it as Raf's but realised there was no point in replying, she just closed her eyes and kept sobbing. June was shivering, the thing that had grabbed her had left deep red marks and blood had formed beneath her back, she coughed and wheezed, there wasn't much air in the chamber and she was barely able to move around. She heard a voice, it was hollow and sounded like the hiss of a snake, she just closed her eyes and hoped the Autobots would arrive soon.

"So, Lord Epsilon, are they what you wished for?"

Syrath quickly scampered away as Epsilon moved forward, placing his hands behind his back he inspected each casing, he chuckled softly as he turned towards Syrath, who bowed;

"Excellent work Doctor, open communications with the 'Nemesis' and begin the conversion process, I need to go for a run."

**Syrath's point of view, Communication tower**

Syrath entered the Com tower, a bleak area of the base, crawling towards a circular table he quickly entered a code and stood up as a hologram of Megatron appeared,beside him stood Sounwave;

"Syrath, what is it?"

"Lord Megatron, Epsilon has returned, he was captured but was able to steal some of the humans for further experiments. He wished for me to inform you, I be-"

"Quite! I'm tired of your pathetic grovelling, tell Epsilon to have his new 'troops' to fight the Autobots."

The hologram disappeared;

"Hardass."

Syrath turned away and moved towards the surgery chamber, his deployers Serpent and Strike moving along beside him while Blackwing, spread it's wings and departed through an exit and flew into the sky...

**Epsilons point of view, Jasper Nevada**

Why had he come here?

Epsilon knew he had come from this place, but why? He flew over the city, keeping a watchful gaze over the population. They where insects, he could burn them all at any moment, he had that power but a more interesting sight came into view. The femme Arcee, driving down a dust plain, Syrath's 'Deployer' Blackwing has kidnapped June, this had probably set the Blue Femme off in a rage. Dropping from the sky, Epsilon fired an energy bolt sending her into the air and crashing down, transforming to face Epsilon who did the same. Laughing as Arcee began to circle him;

"Where's my welcome?

Epsilon laughed as Arcee deployed her blasters and opened fire, raising his right arm, a long energy covered blade deployed. Epsilon charged and drove his blade downwards, carving it's way thought the side of Arcee's shoulder causing her to scream in pain but a series of strikes from Arcee repaid the favour as the blades broke through the front armour covering Epsilons chest. Snarling, Epsilon grabbed Arcee by the throat and slammed her face into the ground and crushed her com-link. Before Epsilon could deliver another strike Arcee dogged and jumped onto his blade, grabbing hold of one of his wings and firing her blaster into his thrusters causing it to spark and ignite. Throwing the two wheeler of his back, Epsilon deployed his Plasma Rifle and laughed as he fired a shot directly at Arcee throwing her onto her back. Standing over the two wheeler Epsilon placed his blade towards her neck but the sound of truck horns turned his attention to Optimus who slammed into Epsilon sending him crashing into a cliff side. Epsilon stood up and fired a barrage of missiles before transforming and escaping.

**3rd point of view, Jasper Nevada **

"Arcee, are you alright?"

The Blue femme looked up at Optimus, she was filled with fear and rage as the twin contrails left behind by Epsilon seemingly disappeared, probably by Groundbridge or teleport;

"Yeah, Jack, Epsilon ambushed me, June's gone. I saw some Bird thing snatch her, we can't let Epsilon turn them into monsters, I saw what he was like. There is nothing left of Jack, his mind is gone, broken, now all that's left is that."

Optimus put his hand on Arcee's shoulder, the Prime had known of Arcee's feelings for the human, though at first he was wary, Jack had proved a powerful warrior and had saved his own mind and now, Optimus had watched Jack fall into a chasm of hatred and despair;

"Arcee, I promise you I, we will do everything in our power to save Jack and his friends, and we will save him from this state."

Arcee smiled but only a few metres away a dark chuckle was born, both 'bots turned their heads to see a vicious bird like being gulping down a human head. It spat out bones and turned its head in a strange manner, it's beak was filled with long sinewy teeth and it's eyes where dark red. It smiled and laughed before opening it's mouth;

"Hello, Autobots! Syrath here with a quick message for you, your human friends are having a bloody good time, Miko really gave me a 'hand' and the others are proving to be excellent test subjects as well! Epsilon speaks very highly of you both, how he saved Prime and his reward was nought but silence, how he destroyed the ship of Arachnid but was rewarded with simple words and not actions. I promise you Autobots, your days are numbered."

The bird began to raise its wings, but a quick shot from Arcee sent it sprawling to the ground, it rose and leapt at the Femme placing it's beak around her damaged arm and sinking it's teeth it her skin, she gritted her own teeth as she slammed her blaster into its skull and fired killing it instantly. Syrath's glee shattered as his pets death rung through his mind, falling to the ground the decrepit doctor rose as the pain of losing his Deployer rattled through his frame.

Arcee dropped the deployers remains before Optimus;

"I've got a plan to find Epsilon, and it involves big bird here."

**Syrath's point of view, Syrath's laboratory **

Warning, Lots 'O blood

The three casings where open, each revealing the human's captive within, wires and needles embedded in their flesh and a row directly into their spines, connecting them to their new bodies. They all remained awake as Syrath taunted them, Raf's eyes where red rimmed and tears filled his eyes, Syrath stood over the weeping being and sneered as he drew a long line down his chest and stomach. A scream shrieked thought the room as Syrath began removing unneeded organs, while Raf was awake. The boy screamed as Syrath broke several ribs while prying out his liver, Raf wet himself while the medic injected energon into his blood system. He dropped the broken bones and organ into a bucket by his side and shifted his fingers, each adapted into syringe like tools. Injecting several fluids into the throat of Raf, he turned back to the large cavities within the boys body and placed a T-cog 'donated' by a Vehcion, he then began to remove the heart and quickly replaced it with a Spark. He smiled behind his mask as the boy fell asleep as his skin turned a dark black and red lines began to form. He closed the chest chamber and injected more energon into the body.

"Beginning lobotomisation process, subject Alpha-1, Codenamed-0002 is finished. Moving onto 0003."

Miko looked at Syrath, she was sobbing, blood and energon pooled under her and syringes began to pierce her stomach, she screamed as Syrath dragged his blade down her through her flesh and began the process again...

**4 hours later**

3 Metallic beings stood before Syrath and Epsilon, the new process of conversion had made it easier to convert them and left Syrath in a state of Joy. The first of the converted Humans was Raf, his armour was dark grey, his shoulder blades spiked and his helm was almost exactly like Epsilons. Red piercing eyes where his only facial feature, and a secondary laser eye was mounted on the side of his head. Red lines formed on the skin beneath his armour, and a pair of razor sharp servos hung at his sides. He bowed. Miko was similar to Syrath, her form thinner and her helm crowned by a pain or thin horns, while her eyes where a dad blue. On her back a large two handed axe lay. She bowed. June stood by the two, talon like claws and a more streamlined design, with a shoulder mounted blaster cannon and dark orange eyes. She bowed.

"Rise my legion!"

Epsilons words rung through the room, the three rose and spoke at the same time;

"We live to serve lord Epsilon!"

**DUN DUN DUN! Next time: Epsilon unleshes his creations apon the Autobots, but they alredy begin to question their master, while Ratchet begins to try and hack the mind of Blackbird and discovers the dark past of 'Syrath' As always C&C WANTED! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the comments guys, sorry if this is a short one.**

**Epsilons point of view, Syrath's laboratory**

Epsilon's glee was massive, Syrath was also extremely happy and had retreated to his chambers to taunt the Autobots. Each of the new warriors looked upon Epsilon with absolute loyalty, hours ago they would cower in fear and spite hateful words at him, now they stood by his side ready to fight and die for him. Raf stood beside Epsilon, the boy had been weak, his vision blurred and his bones strong.

"Raf, who do you serve?"

The dark red eyes looked towards Epsilon, fearless and showing true loyalty;

"I serve Epsilon, and only Epsilon, what are your orders, my lord? I am ready to do your bidding."

Epsilon's head lifted in joy, he paused for a second and turned back to Raf who stood in silence;

"Have the troops prepare for combat, tell Syrath to have the Autobots to go to this location, and make sure he does it."

Raf saluted and marched off while Epsilon turned to June and Miko, they both remained motionless as Epsilon approached. He turned to Miko;

"Miko, who is the Autobot Bulkhead?"

In a dark, sinewy and snarling voice Miko spoke;

"The former Wrecker, I shall pry his spark from it's chamber as he begs for mercy and screams Primus."

Epsilon nodded as the femme began to sharpen her axe on one of Syrath's medical blade sharpeners while shacking and laughing;

"And you June, what do you have say?"

The femme remained silent, head tilting slightly before finally speaking;

"Nothing...master."

The femme removed herself from the room while Miko's insane laughter and cackling continued. Epsilon placed his hands together behind his back and left the chamber.

**Raf's point of view, Syrath's chambers**

Raf looked at his servos, his vision was perfect, it had never been so clear. He flexed his claws and smiled behind his mask, what would Bumblebee think? He'd be so hap- wait Bumblebee was his foe, and needed to be neutralised, he'd tare the yellow mechs head from his frame. He continued forward towards Syrath's room, his fingers shifted to open the door. He entered to find Syrath hunched over the computer console, the decrepit being turned towards Raf;

"Epsilon wanted you to contact the Autobots, must I do it Syrath?"

Sniggering Syrath turned;

"Well, if you volu-"

Rat snatched up Syrath by the neck and pulled him close, snarling Raf dropped the doctor and transformed his left arm into a plasma repeater;

"I promise you I will blow your head off if you do not do it, now you wretch. Now get too it!"

Raf slammed his foot into Syrath's stomach, the medic coughed and snarled as Raf left the room, while Syrath clambered onto his chair and began to type in the codes to contact the Autobots.

**Miko's point of view, Syrath's Laboratory**

Miko continued to sharpen her axe, sparks flew and her eyes still burning with fury and maddening rage. She pulled the Axe back and observed her weapon, along it's neck where the words "Headcutter", she smiled as she mounted it on her back. She had only one plan, to tear apart Bulkhead. The Autobot had seen her as weak, she'd show him, he'd pay. She watched as Raf entered the room;

"Yes? What is it?"

"Lord Epsilon wants us to prepare for an assault, go too the Groundbridge and wait for further orders."

"Yes sir, June, come on."

Miko signalled for the femme to follow her, Mikomhad noticed a dark sorrow in her eyes, how strange she thought but turned back to thinking of battle."

Syrath's point of view, Syrath's chambers

Syrath's hands moved up and down the console, he pressed several buttons as a flashing icon appeared on the screen. He pressed another control and watched as the faces of the Autobots appeared;

"Hello again Autobots, it seems you got my message earlier, at the cost of my Deployer! How bloody rude!"

Optimus stepped forward and pointed his finger towards Syrath;

"Syrath, where are June and the children?"

Syrath laughed;

"Oh their just fine, and trust me, I'm a doctor. Meet us here if you wish to see them again!"

Bursting into laughter, Syrath's image faded as the locations details where sent to the Autobots.

**3rd point of view, ? **

The Autobots dropped into a icy plain, they moved towards the two figures identifiable as Epsilon and Syrath. Epsilon was not in his common hunched stance but standing proud and gleeful, while Syrath just stood in his normal stance. No other Decepticons appeared to have accompanied them, Epsilon stepped forward raising a hand to welcome the Autobot's;

"Welcome Autobot's, we have been expecting you for some time now, but enough with the pleasantries, and down to business!"

Bulkhead moved forward and deployed his mace, while 'Bee followed with his blasters deployed;

"Where are Raf and Miko!"

Epsilon laughed darkly and stepped back, making a gesture to a now board Syrath he steeped forward;

"Oh they're fine my old friend, they're just fine, Syrath made sure they where 'safe'."

Both figures burst into laughter, the other Autobots moved forward but a flash of green signalled the arrival of three figures;

"Don't you recognise your old friends."

The Autobots stood in shock as Raf, Miko and June, Bumnlebee ran forward but was sent flying back by a shot from Raf's cannon. Miko bore her axe and cackled like a Witch as she dragged her Axe towards the Autobots, June targeted her shoulder mounted cannon at them as well, retaining her sorrowful look. Raf stood forward and scanned the field, preparing to unload barrage and barrage onto the field. Epsilon pushed Syrath back and made a gesture to Raf;

"Kill them all!"

Epsilon moved away as the former humans began to open fire while Epsilon and Syrath retreated, Bumblebee and Bulkhead where first struck. Miko laughing insanely as she struck the thick armoured frame of Bulkhead with her Axe, she screamed as she struck Bulkhead so hard that he crashed onto his back, though a mace to the chest sent her flying. Raf stalked Bumblebee, his missiles and Plasma weaponry decimating cover and driving him back whenever the yellow and black mech attempted to attack him. June attacked Optimus and Arcee, her shoulder mounted cannons forcing them back from the front. Arcee was able to make a pot shot sending Arcee to the ground, the femme crashing to the ground. Arcee turned to Optimus;

"What do we do?"

But the Prime remained silent.

"Optimus? Optimus what do we do!"

**Dun dun dun! Next time: Epsilons creations shake the Autobots to the core. C&C WANTED! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**3****rd**** point of view, ? **

Epsilon watched with a dark pride that seemed to blot out light from ones thought, he watched as the Autobot's fought their former friends in a desperate battle. Raf's missile attacks kept the Autobot's pinned while Miko and June charged into the fray, the sinister Mech placed his hands together and began to laugh as he watched Bulkhead desperately tried to block the attacks of the demented Miko who cackled like some form of foul Witch who screamed and cackled with every passing seconds, the tears filling Bulks eyes as he was driven to the ground while Miko stop before him like a triumphant executioner. Bumblebee was having no ease with Raf, who's relentless ranged attacks, Bumble cried out as a energy lance shot pierced his stomach and threw him to the ground, the pain so intense the scout continued to cry out in pain for several seconds. This filled Epsilon's black spark with great happiness and it was only getting started...

Arcee was trying to block the relentless attacks of 'June' who remained silent while Arcee cried, Arcee never wanted this to happen, she'd loved Jack and not just as a partner or friend and now this. Jack had become a monster, and he'd inflicted so much pain and horror, June was another example of his new nature. A twisted psychotic being designed only for war and murder, Arcee quickly dogged an attack by June and pushed her away but the former human deployed a pair of wrist mounted blades and slashed across Arcee's stomach. The femme cried out in pain, but she quickly grabbed June by her neck and threw her onto the ground and quickly deployed her blasters and began to fire into the femmes back, June screamed out in pain and turned her head towards Arcee. Arcee saw into the soulless eyes, she tried to search for some felling but found nothing, no feeling or emotion but just empty blackness. Arcee turned away and ran towards the others...

Optimus blocked an attack from a deluded Miko, she swung at him again but was swiped away by a quick strike while Optimus opened fire on Raf, who growled and quickly transformed into a Black Hawk Helicopter and begun to circle the Prime. Several rows of missiles darted from beneath the wings, scattering across the snowy plain exploding and sending 'Bee, 'Bulk and Prime flying while Miko speed away into Jet form and began to open fire as well but a quick shot from Optimus sent sent her crashing into the ground. Grabbing her axe she charged at a bewildered Bulkhead who only just managed to block her attack and counter attack with a hefty strike. Raging, she struck his back and charged again but was swatted away.

Bumblebee looked up at Raf, the helicopter mode he had chosen a dark black, several missiles deployed from Raf, the missiles just missing 'Bee before he opened fire and damaged the rotter blade and caused the deluded machine to crash but Raf quickly rose from the crater and charged. Deploying a blade he swiped and swung at Bumblebee who punched Raf in the face, Bee stopped for a second as Raf rose and charged again, a tear forming in Bumblebee's eye as he shattered the face plate of Raf who silently crashed to the ground making no noise as struggled to fall asleep.

Syrath scampered over to Epsilon; he'd noticed Raf falling to the ground;

"Epsilon, it seems subject 'Raf' has been knocked unconscious, should we...you assist him?"

"No. Let it continue, watch as the Autobots will is broken, I will watch as they are destroyed or destroy their own friends in combat. Their tears, it's like the greatest of feasts, the power, and the glory. Continue your 'monitoring' Syrath, I want to enjoy this."

Syrath nodded as he returned to watching over the battle field like a hawk, his optics searching the field for interesting sites but came to rest on Arcee who delivered a punch that knocked him to the ground and watched as he weakly crawled away. She looked over to Epsilon, who seemed to remain unaware of Arcee's presence. She deployed her blades and knew what she had to do, she'd make it quick and painless, and she'd stop this now. She crept forward and prepare to strike the figure but felt her arm being twisted behind her back, she watched in horror as Epsilon turned and forced her arm upwards and then down with great force, making a 'cracking' noise. He sniggered as she lay at his feet in pain;

"Sneaking are we? Oh how _pathetic!_"

Epsilon slammed his foot into her stomach, and repeated the process until she was coughing up energon. He cackled as she tried to crawl away, following and using his foot to pin her leg down and his blade to tear into her back, she arched up in pain before another strike from his blade tore into her side, and another strike almost ripped of her arm. Crouching beside her and she wept he pulled up her head and laughed at the pathetic sight before him, he brought his finger to her check and dragged it down, tearing into her flesh and causing her scream. Energon poured from the cut and stained the snow a light blue, he dropped her head and placed his foot on top of it and began to push down but stopped as a dark idea entered his mind;

"Syrath, bring me the binders! I think she has other purposes than being a nuisance. Open a ground bridge, we're leaving."

Syrath placed the binders onto Arcee and quickly contacted Miko and June who had already begun to flee;

"Get up here, _we are leaving_."

The two quickly fled with Bumblebee and Optimus in tow, a green swirling portal opened allowing them to escape while Epsilon waited till the Autobots appeared and pulled up the damaged Arcee and quickly escaped. The Autobot's watched in horror as the portal closed but Bumblebee pulled up the silent Raf…

**Next time: Arcee becomes a slave to Epsilon, whose sanity begins to crack and soon starts to lose his grasp on what is real and not, while the captive Raf reveals Epsilons horrific plans for the world….**

**AS ALWAYS, C&C! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I did allot of drawings and sketches of the robot forms, and used some styles from movies such as the Nazgul, Magna Guards, even the character Lord Shen. **

**Epsilon's point of view, Epsilon's chambers**

"You know, Arcee, you where wrong, you couldn't stop me from turning the children and my mother into higher beings, nor could you delude me into think any higher of yourself. And now you sit there, weak and broken, though you will remain a monument to all those who wronged me, the many that dared to do so, so many who dared to do so will remain broken and shattered in the coming days."

Epsilon rose from his chair, deploying his blade he dragged it along several maps of the Earth and Jasper Nevada, the energy from the blade burning them to a crisp in seconds, turning away from Arcee to watch as Vehicons began to pour and stir molten metal into moulds at Syrath's command. Arcee rose for a second, causing Epsilons eyes to narrow;

"Jack, stop this insanity! You may have done horrid things, but you must stop this now!"

Chuckling Epsilon circled Arcee;

"The words 'You' and 'Must' become ugly and irritating when spoken by you, why should I? I'm on top of the world, well bottom actually."

Chuckling, Epsilon continued to stalk the room while Arcee remained defiant to his words;

"Your friends and mother died because of you Jack, please end this and let them rest in peace."

Epsilon's eyes darted to Arcee, while full of rage Epsilon restricted himself to continuing to chuckle and sneer;

"They hated me, despised me, I made them better, I've got ridden off the flaws and faults of humanity. I endured your own hate, and I'll make it better for myself."

Epsilons turn had turned from his gleeful and sly tone to a depressive and broken one, Arcee kept back as his movements became violent and strong. He turned his back to Arcee;

"Jack, your parents and friends loved you, I...I loved you."

Epsilon clenched his fist and growled;

"My parents abused me, they broke my bones and those friends bullied and attacked me, you and the Autobots despised me! And you will call me Epsilon, I may have once been Jack but now I am Epsilon!"

Epsilon sliced a table in two, Epsilon walked off, he couldn't stand the lies;

"I need to do something, leave the room and wait outside, I demand you do this, now."

Arcee sighed as Epsilon pulled a silver case, he pressed several buttons on the face of the device causing several compartments to spring out, revealing blades and other medical tools. He turned to see Arcee at the door way and snarled;

"I told you too leave!"

Grabbing a blade from the case he threw it at Arcee, she dodged the blade as it slammed into the wall and quickly fled outside as Epsilon turned back to the case. He lay back down in his chair, several tears of blood came from his optics, staining his armour as he dragged a energy blade through an armour blade. It fell free, revealing his pitch black skin, lined by green energy but areas where broken and frayed by wires. Cracked armour and plates now lay on the table before him. He tore his face plate free, silently sobbing as he did so and looked into a cracked mirror, his body was thin and broken, wires and blood clogged his systems. His conversion process had almost failed, he'd been on the verge of death, the hollow voice of Syrath laughing still rung through his mind. He looked up at the mirror in shame as he began the painful process of trying to repair the damages and clogging, he hated Syrath, the trash would also pay and he couldn't stand that filth being near him.

**Arcee's point of view, Epsilon's Chambers**

Arcee sat against the door crying but heard screams and shrieks, she slightly opened the door to see a skeletal figure, blood and energon pooled around him and he held several blades in his hands, but it wasn't Syrath. It was Jack, she quietly entered the room and hid behind a desk as he swore and spat as he began to remove old wiring and shards of metal lodged in his face. As he plucked a large shard from his right eye, he screamed and fell to the floor, the pain overcoming him. He rose while Arcee watched in shock...

Arcee couldn't believe this, this was his life now? Performing surgery on himself with blades and knives, she watched as Epsilon collapsed into his chair and plucked his mask from the floor. He carefully clicked it into place and began placing new sections of armour onto his body, the older ones being discarded and melted down. He collapsed onto a berth, and closed his optics, his body shacking and rattling. He reached under the berth and pulled out another case and tore the lid off, his arm falling in and drunkenly grabbing a syringe of dark green liquid. He pulled the syringe to his neck and slammed it in and pressing down on it, freezing as the liquid entered his body. Arcee rose from behind the desk and hurried over to the still figure, she opened the case and searched through the box. She found a pieces of cracked bone, hair and vials of blood and liquids. She found a large book, it's cover stained by blood and energon, she opened it. Black ink writing stained the pages, images of the Autobots and red stains had turned some of the pages brown. An image of Arcee had a piece of sharp metal piercing through the chest, images of the shattered bodies of the Autobots and a triumphant Epsilon riddled the pages of the book. A list of names listed as traitors, liners and betrayers also littered the pages, Arcee looked though the list and again found her name at the top and found the words "SHE BETRAYED ME!" scribbled across an entire section of the book. She dropped it into the box and looked down at Epsilon, he was fidgeting and shacking, she gripped his hand as he began to screech and cry, and found human blood drip from the gaps in his armour. She smiled but found her neck in the grip of Epsilon who brought her close and snarled;

"I said leave."

"I'm, so, so sorry Epsilon, I'm so sorry..."

Epsilon's eyes almost burst into flames, dropping Arcee he almost screamed;

"Sorry doesn't fix this!"

Epsilon pointed towards his chest and stomach, blood and energon continuing to pour from gaps and cracks but his fury disappeared as he saw Arcee's face, he started to silently cry but screamed at Arcee;

"All I can think, see, hear is the idea of murdering and killing you all! That's all I exist for now, to see you rust and die in the most painful way possible!"

Grabbing his head, Epsilon fell to his knees screaming, he tried to get up but the pain forced him down again;

"I...I...I am a monster now, I can't...I can't be like this...but you...you and your scum and filth allies let me become this! It's you fault! YOUR FAULT!"

Epsilons tone changed again, changing to an innocent and weak tone, like a child's;

"I saw things, everything was black, you looked down on me and laughed, everyone laughed and mocked me. You attacked me, you left me to die. I begged but you...you did this! It hurts to stand, to look, to see, to hear, to breathe, everything is painful and sore. My mind is cracking and, and, cracks and shards come crashing down inflames. Fire and burning, everything is going black..."

Epsilon grabbed his head and screamed but looked down at Arcee with dim optics;

"I don't care where you go, just leave me, I don't want you to see me like this, I am a monster. Tell Syrath and the others I need to think for a long, long time."

Arcee nodded, she went to pat Epsilon on the shoulder but he screamed at her but fell onto the berth sobbing. She quickly fled the room...

**Autobot base 3rd point of view **

Bumblebee sat by a silent Raf, the boy had been very special to him, he'd been great friends with Raf. He moved over to see of he was OK but found nothing but empty eyes, he sat back down but heard a single word enter his ears;

"'Bee?"

The Scout shot up and looked down at Raf whose head was still;

"Raf!"

Raf turned over, he shuddered and croaked another word;

"It hurts, my body hurts, my head is so sore. Bee please help, it hurts, oh God it hurts, want happening Bee? It's all black, everything's dark Bee."

Bumblebee hugged Raf, crying as his once human friend began to shake and shiver;

"It's going to be OK Raf, Ratchet can help you, Jack can't hurt you anymore."

But the word Jack and hurt where the only ones to reach the boy, who started to scream and cry;

"No more! No,no,no,no,no, it's so painful, please stop now, I'm losing blood, I can't feel my legs anymore, oh god please stop Jack..."

Bee cried as his friend feel still again, the boys head slumped against Bee's chest. Energon and Blood began to pour onto Bee's chest;

"Raf, please be OK..."

"Oh God, Oh God, Jack's going to do this to everyone, every single being on the planet and then burn it, the earth will scorch and burn and the sea will boil and the sky's will turn to fire and everything will become naught but dust."

**Next time: Epsilons need for repairs forces him to require new upgrades, while the Autobots attempt to help Raf... C&C WANTED! **


	12. Chapter 12

**We'll just have to see guys!**

Epsilon's point of view, his chambers

Epsilon drunkenly shook and flailed around on the berth, his optics and body finally froze as his mind stopped breaking apart. Epsilons head came to rest against the pillow, his mind blank. Epsilons optics opened, but he was not in his chamber, he was in a strange area, he pulled himself and looked around seeing only broken ruins and dried out rivers. He looked up and saw several broken and cracked statues, each resembled a member of the Autobot's, he stalked around each figure and dragged his claws into the stone, tearing through and shattering the one representing Arcee. He grabbed his head in pain as saw visions of a boy, him before this, he looked down at his body, there was nothing left of his flesh except for some organs but he was weak, he was so weak. Other images of his past life flashed through his mind, he tried to ignore them as he stalked through the dream scape. He clenched his fists as another figure appeared; it was him in his former human self;

"You can't escape what you are Epsilon, you can never escape it no matter how far you run and no matter how far you think you've gone, you'll end up at the start and will never escape your destiny."

The raven haired figure smiled but Epsilon roared and aimed his plasma cannon at the boy and fired, a clear shot formed in the boys chest and as he fell to the ground the blue femme Arcee caught him and wept, Epsilon clenched his fist in rage;

"She _never cared_, she just_ used me_."

But the figure continued to cry over him, he clenched his fist and raised his weapon, anger pulsing through his mind and body;

"She never cared!"

He fired a shot, killing the representation of Arcee, he growled but noticed blood red tears streaming down his armour, and he looked around as several figures from his former life surrounded him. He clenched his fists and roared in the greatest rage he had ever felt;

"She never did! None of you did! Get out of my god dam head!"

But the figures remain and spoke at the same time, each in union as a legion of ghostly sentinals;

"She did, they all did Jack, you can't escape this and you **never will.**"

Epsilon's rage exploded like a volcano;

"You're not real! Leave me alone goddammit! _I_ command you!"

He fired into the crowd, but nothing happened, Epsilon began to scream in pain, he awoke to find Syrath standing over him. He pulled Epsilon up and forced him forward towards his lab, he helped Epsilon onto a medical table. Epsilon's exhausted body could barely keep him conscious, but grabbed Syrath's arm as he prepared to remove Epsilon's face plate. Epsilons optics showed a drowsy anger which meant only one thing to Syrath; this would be fun. Two Vehicon's restrained Epsilon, hitting and using shock prods to create even greater pain while Syrath tore the old face plate from Epsilons head causing the Mech to scream. Syrath laughed as he attached the new face plate, wielding it on while Epsilon began to beg out of pain and agony for the deranged doctor to stop but his cries where ignored. Epsilons head became limp as the procedure ended, his optics rapidly blinking and shifting from side to side while Syrath began the next stages of the procedure...

**Arcee's point of view,?**

Arcee awoke amidst a snowy storm, she pushed herself up and found a communicator next to her, picking it up she found a note tied to it;

_"I'm sorry."_

Arcee shook her head and began to tuned into the code of the Autobot base;

"This is Arcee to base, I need a Bridge quick."

The startled voice of Ratchet boomed out the other end of the com;

"Arcee? We think we've got Raf back! Arcee, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, what's Raf been like?"

"Better than he was before."

She watched as a green portal flashed into existence and stepped through into the Autobot base, she looked over to the medical bay where the robotic form of Raf hooked up to several machines. Bumblebee sat talking with Raf, cracked needles littered the floor and as she came closer she saw Raf's back was opened up revealing a bloody spine and a mass of needles stuck into his flesh. Ratchet began to remove more only to receive screams of pain from his patient, Raf was sobbing while 'Bee tried to comfort him while Optimus watched as Bulkhead pounded into a pile of scrap hanging from the roof;

"Arcee? Are you OK?"

Arcee nodded and pointed to Bulk;

"After seeing the state of Raf, Bulkhead has become distant from the rest of us, he worries for Miko, as do the rest of us, what happened?"

"Jack, Jacks not there anymore, nothing is there anymore, he's just a empty shell of anger now. I found some of his possessions and 'saw' what he was like."

Arcee began to cry;

"He's in so much pain."

**Epsilons point of view, His chambers**

**Mature content**

Epsilon looked into the cracked mirror.

But Jack looked back.

Epsilon turned away and looked at the mirror and he looked back, a tear of blood fell down his face. He was crying, he looked down at his right arm, covering his tortured skin lay highly polished armour, he could end this all and stop his suffering.

But he was a coward. A mouse, not a man.

He took a medical needle and filled it with liquid, Syrath claimed it helped the pain, but all it did was tear a hole and sting. He looked back into the mirror, a picture of Arcee lay next to it, he roared in anger and pain as he swatted it away but looked down at the tattered picture. He tried to kill it, all the way but he remembered everything, his head slammed into the desk as a pool of blood formed again, he was sobbing. What have I become? He plucked the tattered picture from the floor;

"My sweetest friend."

And he remembered his actions, this was his existence now, but he'd make it right;

"I will let you down, and I will make you...hurt."

Epsilon began injecting more needles into slots in his back, his head felt like it was splitting, his stomach burning and his mind broken.

"What...have...I...become?"

Epsilons hands covered the back of his head, blood covering his head. He stroked the crown of horns he bore atop his head, his deceivers throne cold touch welcoming his broken back as he laid back into it.

"Full of...broken thoughts...I cannot repair...and everyone I know...is gone..."

Epsilon injected the final needle, and his mind went blank and his head went limp, falling sideways and hanging from his body...

Next time: Epsilon's madness leads him into a war against humanity, and the Autobots must make a choice between their friend and the human race...

AS ALWAYS, C&C WANTED!


	13. Chapter 13

**Epsilon's point of view, Conversion Chambers **

Epsilon looked down at the six mech's and femmes before him, each similar in design to him, and pieces of art work in his museum of terror and hate. He watched as two Eradicon drones dragged away the two halves of a failed experiment, the energon and blood that trailed behind it staining the floor. Epsilon held the removed head in his hands, he threw it away while he watched as his legion bowed and saluted him. Syrath stalked the lines of troops, while Miko and June stood before the two ranks. Epsilon pushed up the head of Miko and then June before leaving to speak with Syrath after ordering them to wait in the hanger bay;

"Syrath, have you contacted Soundwave?"

"Yes commander, he has successfully alerted Megatron to the plan, operation Blitzwing is underway and soon the world shall be ours."

Epsilon pressed his talon like finger against Syrath's beady little eyes and pushed the skeletal figure into a bowing position, Epsilons eyes narrowed as Syrath began to snarl and hiss;

"Mine Syrath, remember your role, as an insect, and I am not afraid to crush you."

Dipping the tip of his blade into one of the magma chambers beside him, Epsilon dragged the tip down Syrath's face plate, the doctor screaming and crying as the blade carved into his skull. A quick strike then cut a deep gouge in Syrath's chest, leaving the doctor in incredible pain. Epsilon walked past the broken form of Syrath, tired of the disrespectful nature of his surgeon, the insect had put him through the greatest pain he'd ever experienced, Epsilon would make sure Syrath would die in the greatest agony he could inflict on the 'fragile' being.

**Syrath's Point of View**

Syrath was on his back, coughing and hissing as his servos clawed at the gouge, he turned onto his stomach and looked up dimly but hatefully at Epsilon who strode away, he rose his wrist and placed his thumb on a dial, with a single turn he could put the boy in his place and leave him in true agony but Megatron had advised restraint. His clawed servo moved away from the dials and controls, but he knew that Epsilon's own pain would heal Syrath's. He chuckled with a hollow tone while he left the chamber, the stink of molten metal, old blood and energon hanging in the cold air.

**Epsilon's point of View **

Epsilon's mind had become somewhat clear, his headaches and migraines had stopped, but the blood leaks had increased heavily, and he'd had to drain it from his iron coffin of a body. The last of his humanity was now gone, he would be stronger, those weak fools had tried to make him stop, he'd show them all. He entered the command chamber and quickly moved over to the main console, entering the communication codes from the Autobot base, the screen turned from black to show the forms of the Autobots. Epsilon's black chuckle echoed through the base as his green eyes scanned the group of Autobots;

"Why hello Autobots! I'm surprised you continue to exist; it's an insult to the fabric of reality in my opinion. I must tell you, your abilities to protect the children of Earth are poor, and I suggest you come to the following location."

Optimus looked up at Epsilon, whose Emerald green Optics seemed to eclipse the world around the Autobot's, the piercing soulless nature of Epsilon's appearance also magnified the hate and anguish in the world;

"Or _what_ Epsilon, what will you do?"

"I destroy the human race, by hacking into every major governments computer systems, I have accesses to over 300 nuclear weapons at my disposal and can cause both a nuclear holocaust and a melting of the ice caps. You have five hours, I will not lie, and you should know that I am very serious Prime, very, very serious."

Arcee pointed her servo towards Epsilon;

"This is between me and you Epsilon; you'll keep the others out of this."

Epsilon's eyes filled with joy at the sight of anger in Arcee;

"Foolish femme, I shall break you if you wish, remember what happens if you don't show up my good friends."

A cackle came from Epsilon before the screen went blank, the vile image of Epsilon disappearing into the darkness...

**3****rd**** Point of View, the Autobot's base **

Bulkhead pounded the holographic foe with his mace, he'd make Epsilon pay, he'd beat the living spark out of the creature, and he didn't give a primus dammed scrap if he was Jack, he smash the spindly little bastard's skull in but he knew he'd had to fight Miko. During his first encounter with the transformed girl, she'd fought like some sort of Daemonic Witch, swinging her energy axe and lobbing her energised throwing blades at him while screaming madly and after seeing the state of the 'freed' Raf, he'd sunk deeper into his depression…

Arcee sat on her berth, she hadn't said a word since the message from Epsilon, she knew there was no way of trying to convince him that he needed to stop, he wasn't some dark side of Jack, he was Jack. Epsilon was Jack, she would have to kill him, cut him down and end his life, his short and empty life. She'd seen what it become, using jagged tools to remove shrapnel and wires from his broken and crooked body, which was weak and supported by heavy armour plates and slates. The return of Raf to the real world had disturbed the Autobot's further, all he did was scream and cry, any movement around him except for Bublebee's would leave the mech begging for 'mercy' from Jack and Syrath. The invisible figures apparently tortured him when the Autobots weren't looking, but she ignored this and deployed her blades, she'd end this now.

Bumblebee sat with the shacking Raf, he looked down to see the mech crying and sobbing, he turned away after trying to talk with the boy, but all he was given in return was a scream or screech. Ratchet had to inject Energon into Raf, trying to feed him was pointless, like Bumblebee he lacked a 'mouth' and had to ingest it by other means however Raf had attacked Ratchet and had been restrained by stasis cuffs, he looked back to Raf who had crawled into a corner and was crying even more…..

Prime had stayed in the centre of the base, he readied himself for the upcoming battle, his blade was readied and his mind set on stopping this madness now and end Epsilon's crusade of evil before it harmed any more humans…..

**Next Time: The Autobots battle Epsilon's legion while Syrath begins to manipulate Epsilon's anger further, C&C WANTED! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the lateness of the chapter, there has been several drafts and this is the final one. **

**3****rd**** point of View **

A howl in the cold air broke the silence in the icy field, pointed shards of black rock and metal broke the white colour of the snow and ice every so often, but the thick snow covered and suffocated everything that dared to venture into it, but Epsilon's metallic black frame conquered all within sight. He stood, waiting for his foes, his enemies, his former 'friends'. His green eyes, turned away from the sight of the barren wasteland of the South Pole to find two ranks of three test subjects waiting, by each ranks side stood June, her razor blade like fingers hanging like her head, with her eyes full of sorrow and despair and Miko, whose madness echoed through her troops. Syrath stood between each ranks, pacing through the snow, his sinewy form shifting and turning to face each mech and femme as he finished the final preparations for Epsilon's plan. The skeletal mech moved forward, his Leg's thin and clicking, clacking with every movement, gears driving them forward like some sort of Daemonic being. He approached Epsilon, who looked down on Syrath with glee and pride, he hated the doctor, and he was surprised he hadn't killed him by now. The voice of Syrath was like a nail being dragged down a black board, a shriek of hisses and cackling was all that existed Syrath, his mind home to twisted thoughts and images, screaming flames and broken glass. Epsilon turned away as Syrath raised a an eye at his glee;

"Pleased with progress I see? Awaiting play time with the Autobot's and hoping to show of our new toys? How sweet, maybe you should greet them with flowers and chocolate laced with poison and hope they choke on it, knowing you, you'll fight the femme, screw up and I'll be pulling fragging shrapnel out my arse for the next three weeks."

Syrath began to laugh and cry as Epsilon growled, but his joy ended abruptly as Epsilon drew a long knife and hissed a quite threat to a fearful Syrath. The doctor backed away, angered that the fool dare insult his humour! His bladed servos moved over to the wrist controls, quickly turning the dials, Epsilon screamed and collapsed, shaking his head and screaming madly as a shock shattered his senses, pain rattling his mind and his body with so much pain that simply thinking drove him another wave of agony through his mind and body. Syrath laughed as Epsilon crawled into a ball like position, shaking and crying to the skeletal doctor's pleasure, Syrath crawled over on his clawed servos and sharply arched Epsilon's head upwards. Epsilon snarled but quickly hesitated to do anything as Syrath moved his hand to his wrist controls;

"That' a _good dog_, if you play nice and no more shocks, but just to be safe."

Epsilon's eyes turned red as beams of electricity arced across his frame, penetrating his armoured form and coursing across his body and mind, the snow beneath him melting and cracking due to the heat of the energy being poured into his body. Epsilon collapsed unconscious, but was awakened by one of Syrath's 'extra' limbs lightly shocking him, Epsilon crawled away from Syrath, hateful glares all around him while Syrath laughed at the sheer pain and misfortune of the broken being. His deployed extra limb's strange mixes of cackles, laughs and hisses echoing through Epsilons mind as he moved away, pride and glee replaced with a bottomless hole of pain and insanity, his blade dragging through the ice and snow as he approached a swirling green portal that burst into life and the forms of Megatron and Soundwave pouring out approached him, he bowed eyes twitching and head shacking;

"Get up Epsilon, and stop your bloody twitching, you've become a cowardly rat like Starscream, and y-"

"My lord, Syrath attacked me! He used some sort of sho-"

Megatron snarled and slammed his foot into Epsilon's helm; the warrior collapsed and found himself confronted by the Decepticon leader who held his blade to Epsilon's helm;

"I KNOW YOU ROACH! YOU DARE INTERUPT ME? I _had him_ install it you rat, with your lack of sanity and pathetic ignorance, you've become a massive security breach, you let the Autobot filth capture you for two mere humans and then declare war on the planet?"

As Epsilon tried to rise, a sharp pain struck him, he locked down to see Megatron's blade impaled through his stomach, Megatron pulled the blade free and spat on the ground. Syrath moved forward and began to place several stimulant syringes across Epsilon's back. He cried in pain as the liquids entered his body, freezing up, Epsilon fell unconscious as Soundwave dumped his limp body into the icy water. Epsilon's black armoured form sunk into the sea, Syrath turned the dial and laughed as Epsilon's head sprung up screaming and covered in electricity, he crawled onto the surface, shacking and coughing. His optics weakly rested on Syrath , drawing his sword he sprinted forward, screaming madly but a strike from Soundwave pushed him away, Epsilon slashed his blade across Soundwave's chest but another strike shattered his helm and right optic. Epsilon picked himself up and formed a defensive stance, Soundwave deployed Lazerbeak who quickly opened fire, but a shot from Epsilon's plasma cannon sent Lazerbeak crashing into the ice. Epsilon drew several throwing blade and lobbed them at Sounwave who blocked most of the knives with his left arm, but the blades still pierced his left arm and a section of his chest armour. Soundwave charged, dodging a swing and delivered a punch which pushed Epsilon back, Epsilon moved back, deploying his Phase Cannon he fired a shot that cracked and shattered several sections of Soundwave's face plate. Transforming, Epsilon speed off while a ground bridge opened, the Autobot's pouring out. Weapons deployed and readied, Megatron smiled while several Vehicon's assisted Soundwave away, Megatron smiled as Syrath's drones began to surround them along with Vehicons;

"Why Optimus, you never fail to impress me, Epsilon the pathetic whelp said you'd be here, but he sadly has been removed from service, I think he's frozen to death in the sea of this world. But now you're here, I think it's time that we have a little talk."

**Next time: Epsilon is left to drift in the ocean, while the Autobot's are surrounded and without help….. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank's for the comments, honestly, up until this chapter I've felt quite uninterested in continuing the story but I'm really happy with this chapter. Possibly the best I've done but I'd love you guys opinions on which one is the best. **

**Epsilon's point of view, ? **

Epsilon awoke in shock, his optics shacking and trying to find where he was, he found himself in a broken and shattered world, around him lay the broken forms of the Autobot's. He found his optics laying on Arcee, he should be glad, but his mind was clouded and he felt pained to see her hurt. He drew his blade and screamed as he slammed it into the ground, roaring in fury but his attention to a raven haired boy. His optic's narrowed but he didn't open fire, he just seethed his blade and sat against a broken rock. He turned his head away but found the boy with him again, himself, no his former self, the boy turned and smiled;

"Want to talk?"

Epsilon turned away, his Optics full of sadness, he snarled and slammed his fist into the area where the boy once was but now he sat to his left. Epsilon sighed loudly and rested his weary head against the stone;

"She misses you."

They boy pointed to the dead body of Arcee, he smiled but Epsilon growled, his optics rolling back;

"She really does, I know it."

Epsilon snarled;

"And how would you know little Jack?"

He laughed with happiness and joy;

"Because I am you, no matter how far you run, no matter how far you degrade and ruin your mind, she'll always love you and I will always be you."

Epsilon prepared to remove the head of the boy, he'd kill him, end his annoyance but he just dropped the knife and pushed his head into his knees crying. The boy put his small hand onto Epsilon's massive shoulder blade and rubbed it, Epsilon pushed him away and transformed one of his arms into his plasma cannon and placed it against his head. The boy's expression turned to shock as he ran towards a suicidal Epsilon;

"Jack, don't do it. It won't fix your problems."

Epsilon remained silent, his form shacking and his optics full of tears;

"But it hurts, it hurts so much, everything is gone, I've got nothing. Nothing!"

The boy put his hand on Epsilon's leg, and looked up with a smile;

"It's OK Jack, it's fine."

Epsilon looked down, and showed a joy in his remaining optic for once but shuddered as the figure of Jack collapsed, he looked up and saw himself. He looked at the duplicate, the figure was decrepit and had red eyes, his claws covered in black blood and hair and his metal shell stained with other human vital liquids. He drew his own blade, it resembled a pike. He laughed madly as he charged at Epsilon, who dodged a strike and blocked another attack. He ducked and swiped upwards taring a gouge in the figures back, it snarled and wrapped his hands around Epsilon's throat shacking his head;

"You'll never escape me! You'll never! I am Epsilon! I am your future and your end!"

A strike from the figure split and buckled Epsilon's chest armour, Epsilon moved back and charged grabbing the figure by the arms he drove him to the ground, raising his blade he drove it through the figures spark chamber. The figures snarling and growling fell short, and his optics went black, Epsilon looked down at the body and then looked at his black stained blade;

"Bloody hell."

Epsilon found the figure next to him, he drew his blade but realised that the figure had changed. His armour was a light grey and his optics a light blue, sections of the armour where a thick black and his once bloody servos where a dark grey. He looked up at Epsilon and held out a hand;

"Welcome back Jack."

Epsilon looked down at his armour and it was replaced by the figures, he looked back up and found the figure was gone and replaced with the boy and femme Arcee who both smiled at him. For once when he was Epsilon he felt true happiness, and everything went black. Jack's remaining optic opened, he was floating in the sea, ice surrounded him and as he tried to crawl onto a shard of it he fell through sinking into the cold water, a burst of fire from his thrusters allowed him to move upwards as he grasped onto a thick sheet of ice, the water that covered him had frozen and shattered as he began to walk across the icy surface of the South Pole towards the base of Syrath's operations. His clawed feet leaving thick prints in the snow, his green optic scanning for life...

**3rd point of view**

Optimus moved forward, blade drawn and ready for battle, Megatron's eyes where so full of joy and black glee at the sight of the Autobot's plight;

"Where. Is. Jack."

Syrath laughed madly as he moved forward, moving next to Megatron with his extra servos moving around and searching for food;

"He's sleeping with the fishes, literally, dropped like a stone into the ocean, and sunk into the deep blue sea."

**Optimus's point of view**

Megatron smiled as Arcee ran forward screaming madly towards Syrath, Syrath's torso moved upwards as his sides split to move his extra servos into a lower position and his legs extended. He threw Arcee back with a swipe using his right extra servos buzz saw, he laughed as he moved forward firing a round of needles containing narcotics and sleeping drugs, she moved back and opened fire while the rest of the Autobot's did the same. Megatron attacking Optimus with his long sword, using decisive and powerful strikes, while Soundwave assisted, using his extra appendages to strike and corner Optimus, Megatron landed a heavy blow tearing into Optimus's back before the Prime was slashed from behind by Soundwave. The Prime darted up, landing two direct blows that tore into Soundwave's shoulder and threw the 'Con spy off balance and into the ground, but a swift blow from Megatron sent Optimus flying back into an old stone pillar collapsing from his injuries.

**Arcee's point of view**

Arcee was circled by the spindly Syrath, every strike she made was dodged and four more where made against her, each of Syrath's limbs where unqiue, multiple blades or syringes off many liquids littered his sinewy body and three rows of eight containers where attached to his back containing narcotics and steroids. She deployed her blasters and opened fire, the blue plasma simply burning his armour plating but the decrepit medic laughed it off, he charged forward dodging a strike and stabbing a long syringe into Arcee's side before slashing upwards with his razor blade like fingers tearing into her armour. She screamed and fell to the ground panting, Syrath arched upwards and sniggered;

"You know, Epsilon did love you, but I made sure to turn that love into hate, when he died in the freezing cold, he was not just in agony but shamed he could not slowly torture you to death but I'll make his last wishes come true."

Arcee roared and rammed her blades into Syrath's gut sack, tearing into the light armour and rammed her fist into his head, he fell back and darted back up, running towards her and leapt forward, but Arcee dodged the attacks and tore into his chest with her blades screaming and roaring at the foul mech.

**Bulkhead point of view **

Miko's head was arched down, blue eyes like flames as she strode forward, Bulkhead stood before her, bloodied and crying, he didn't want to do this. He'd seen Miko as a friend, she'd off fitted in perfectly into the Wreckers, but now he was facing her as a foe. A Decepticon, a decrepit, evil, sinister warrior with her only intention being the death of Bulkhead. He blocked an attack from her Energy Axe but it cleaved deeply into his arm, he held back the pain and swiped at her, the mace knocking her into a steel wall, she snarled and grabbed her axe slamming it into his back and kicking the armoured giant to the ground while laughing with insanity and delusion. He cried as he slammed his mace into her frame;

"I'm sorry Miko, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry..."

**Bumblebee's point of view**

Bumblebee was surrounded, June looked at him with no mercy in her dim optics, just a lust to spill energon, she swiped, the blades simply slicing through the armour with no difficulty, he pulled back and fired a plasma shot which burnt the silver and Energon stained claws, she snarled and swiftly moved forward, he tried to attack but June swiped across his face tearing through his optics and then swiping along his stomach before kicking him in the face. Bumblebee crashed onto his back, June shifted her claws as she moved forward, but before she could finish the scout a dark grey form crashed into June. He moved up, partially blinded and saw Raf, he pushed Junes head down and slammed his fist into the back of her head. Raf fell back, 'Bee moved forward and hugged Raf, the thin form of Raf collapsed into the yellow mechs arms weak and conscious fading.

**Jack's point of view, South Pole wastes **

Jack collapsed into the snow, he couldn't move any further, his body was weak, his mind may have partially restored but his actions still remained clear and his body was in incredible pain and his mind shattered, he crawled forward, Energon trailing behind him. He lay in the snow and looked up as a green portal burst into life, two figures left, one grey and the other Red and White, his he buried his head into the snow. The figure helped Jack upwards and placed him on his back, he pulled out a medical kit and began to seal the gouges and rips in his skin in armour, Jack's optics came to see it was Ratchet;

"Ratchet...What's...what's going on...where the hell are...we?"

The Medics head arched up

"...Jack?..."

**Dun dun dun: Jack's back, but will the Autobot's accept him, and can his mind fully heal. The next chapter may be the last. May. Also what have you thought of OC 'Syrath', as always C&C WANTED.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the comments guys, there will be several more chapters, focusing mainly on the redemption of Jack, who still remains un hinged. **

**Jack's point of view, South Pole Wastes **

Jack gave an exasperated gasp as he awoke by Ratchets side, his body ached and his head was burning, he looked over to Ratchet who was sealing the gouges and cracks caused by Sounwave's relentless assault, the medic looked over the mechs body with stern eyes. Jack may have been a hero, but his crimes where great and heinous and had inspired great fury within the Autobots. He removed a shard of metal from his gut sack, and had given him some pain killers, unlike his previous physician who had pumped him full of narcotics and combat stimulants which drove him to the brink of madness. Jack moaned as he began to repair the large gouge in his eye socket, adding in a temporary optic before it could be replaced. Jack looked at Ratchet as he searched through his make shift tool box, his mind weary of the others;

"Ratchet, I must ask, where are the others?"

The Medic cocked an eye as he turned to the injured Jack, the boy may have 'emerged' from the conscious of Epsilon, but Ratchet feared that the time spent as Epsilon had effected his mind but found no malice in his words;

"Don't you know...Jack?"

The dimly shook his head;

"I remember little except for my battle with Soundwave and crashing into the sea, are they OK?"

The medic's eyes narrowed as he sighed;

"They are battling the converted humans, and Decepticons. They're around two miles nort-"

Ratchet watched as Jack ran forward leapt into the air, transforming into a sleek black fighter jet and speeding towards the Autobots, Ratchet quickly activated his com as he contacted Optimus;

"Optimus! I found Jack, I believe his own conscious has remerged from that of Epsilon's, but he's unstable both physically and psychologically, he wary of his arrival, I'm guessing around three-five minut-"

A black chuckle shot through the com into Ratchets mind, it burst into a bleak and hollow laughter that echoed through the cold air of the South Pole. Syrath's voice snarled thought the com;

"Why hello Ratchet, unfortunately for you, I'm blocking your coms, but I thank you dearly for that information, I'll make sure to put Jack through more agony once he arrives."

The laughter began again as Ratchet desperately tried to contact Optimus, Syrath was truly and utterly insane.

**3****rd**** point of view, South Pole **

Syrath continued to battle Arcee, but she proved to be resistant, even with his multiple Servos and combat stimulants be was pushed back from his assaults and his defences would break after the first few strikes. As Arcee charged forward he kicked her back as the voice of Ratchet entered the hacked com channel, and the news that Jack had survived the crash had given him an idea. He darted back as Arcee ram at him and swung forward sending her crashing into a wall of ice as he cackled and laughed;

"When Epsilon died in that freezing sea, his only thought's where off tearing you apart, watching you suffer for your crimes against him, I saw what you had and I ruined it. His love for you was replaced by a black hate that eclipses all other emotion, which was all that drove him, that and the drugs we pumped into his body."

Arcee gritted her denta, but Syrath continued, his glee great and black;

"His thoughts of you were so dear, and hahaa, romantic. But I disagreed, why give some pathetic bitch that? She didn't even like you I declared, what a fragile child, believing my lies but in the book of lies they're one truth."

Tears of hate, anger and sadness rolled down Arcee's face as Syrath spoke his lies and deception, but she knew that was an excuse itself;

"You used him, taking advantage of the boys strengths you used him, you wanted a cushion, not a partner. You don't care for him, he's just a pet. Nothing more! Well, why not make that a bit clearer?"

Arcee roared and ram forward, Syrath smiled and dodged at the last second, slashing her across the back as she passed by. Arcee screamed and fell to the ground, he pulled her head close with his extra servo and snarled;

"He wanted to be with you, but you didn't, and that broke his pathetic human heart, I showed him the truth and he begged to stop. But I didn't, I gave him the truth and made sure it was drilled into his skull, his thick sorry human skull. Soon enough, Epsilon was born, but sadly he couldn't handle it and he had to go bye, bye."

Arcee fell silent, and didn't resist as Syrath prepared to skewer her...

It was her fault. She'd never respected Jack properly, Syrath was a pathetic little liarbut what he spoke of was true, she'd abused the relation she and Jack had and had allowed him to become a monster, and he'd committed so many grievous crimes. Now this, she closed her optics, but opened them as she heard the sound of shifting gears and watched as Epsilon descend from the sky. Syrath laughed as he placed a blade to Arcee's neck;

"Come on now Jack, you can't skip your swimming lessons like that, as a punishment, I'm going to gut your girlfriend and then proceed to reduce this world to a ash filled hell hole, so why don't you be a good boy and go shoot yourself? Huh?"

Jack's cold glare forced a flare of fear to come from Syrath, he tightened his grip on Arcee's neck as he approached, Syrath's glee shattered, Jack showed no emotion, his moral broke as he began to move back, awkward and slowly;

"I'll. I'll...I'll..."

Syrath tripped over, freeing Arcee and crawling into the snow, as a shot of plasma slamming into the ground before him, he fell back and tried to run but was kicked down by Jack and crashing into the ground. He snarled and deployed his extra servos, swinging at Jack who calmly dodged the attacks. Jack made a quick slash that removed both of the secondary servos. Dropping to the ground, each arm twitched and shook, Syrath's connection with his pets was broken and his great victory was gone, and now the barrel of Jack's plasma cannon was directed at his head;

"Come on Jack, I'm sure we can….negotiate?"

Syrath's foul voice was full of fear, he pulled back slightly but kept a slightly defensive position, Jack charged his weaponry;

"No. More,"

Jack fire several shots into the gut sack of Syrath, his shattered torso and stomach was left smoking by the blaster fire, Syrath lay motionless, his optics empty of life and his body broken, but before Jack turned away the soulless and emotionless cackle came from Syrath;

"You…are just replacing…me; they will treat you…LIKE AN ANIMAL…..and you will die….by their hands….hahahahaa-ack….ack…."

Syrath's head crashed back while Jack fell to his knees, Arcee approached him, his entire body shacking as the connection to Syrath's spark severed, she placed her hand on his shoulder but was pushed back as Jack moved towards the other Autobots, Arcee deployed her blaster behind her back and moved closer to the ill minded mech;

"Jack, Optimus asked that if I found you I restrain…you, he's just worried that yo-"

Jack hissed deploying his blade, his anger flaring up;

"Like I'd act like some animal, you're treating me l-"

A shot of energy buzzed through Jacks body as a crying Arcee restrained the unconscious Jack with Stasis Cuffs;

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry Jack…."

She hugged Jack's silent body, before dragging it towards the Autobots…

**Next time: With the others transformed humans captured, and Syrath apparently dead, the Autobot's try to free their friends from their insanity while Jack remains caged and restrained hated by all but Arcee for his actions and is growing distrustful and paranoid of them. C&C WANTED! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the comment's guys, but don't worry about Syrath, he's not over yet (evil laughter) oh sh*t did I just say that? Um any way, anyway, thanks for the support of my story, I didn't think it get this far! **

Jack was shackled in the Autobot base, in a small grey chamber he was chained and had his helm hung in shame, they'd abandoned him to die in this bleak room; he thought they would want him back. He hadn't been in control and now he'd die here, he cried more tears of blood. The pool around him staining his armour and the floor, he rose up and lay on the cold steel berth on the right side of his room. His head weary against the cold steal, and his optics full of sadness and depression, the sound of the door shifting open and footsteps did not stir his attention, but felt a small hand shake his right arm, he looked up and saw Arcee, her eyes full of sadness and depression. He sighed as she helped him up and walked him into the centre of the room;

"What do you bloody want? I'm fucking miserable enough already, I'm like your pathetic attempts to push my psychologically to the limit, well you know what? Kill me you pathetic bitch!"

Arcee looked at Jack with sorrow, but fought the tears;

"Jack, we need to talk right now. Please."

Jack cocked an optic, he was surprised and shocked, while he'd never believed the thing's Syrath told him, but Arcee had never really respected him. Now, after shooting him in the back after saving her, and being shackled and paraded into a kennel like some dog and expecting to be put down she wanted to talk?

"What do you want? To torment me further? I tried to help you, I tried to redeem myself, now I'm shackled and chained like a dog."

Arcee turned away, she cried, Jack showed no emotion, no pity or remorse;

"I loved you Jack, I still do."

Jack's optics sprung open, he turned to Arcee who faced away from him;

"I never told you, it would be selfish, and seeing you like this, how cruel Epsilon was, the malice and evil was so great that love turned to hate. Even after you saved me I wanted to end you, but, I realised what I've done. I never treated you properly; I added to this, I helped the darkness rise in you. I can only help you heal mentally and physically if you wish for it, but I can't offer you anything else. Revenge consumes people, it ruined me once, and I don't want it to ruin you. I'll be back in an hour, please Jack, please understand my mistakes and forgive me. I don't care what the others think."

She ran out the room crying, sobbing while Jack stood there dumb struck and depressed, he crawled back onto the berth and closed his optics.

A limp object floated in the dark, icy sea, burnt and broken it seemed to be swallowed up and omitted back out by the water, it's tainted form almost like poison to the sea. Its metal helm hit into an ice patch, the broken and twisted 'horns' atop its helm cracking and breaking before the being was washed onto the surface of the ice patch. Its optics dim and empty, but a shadow was cast over its body, a black cloaked figure looked down, and a long skeletal hand reached out and tapped the forehead of Syrath. Dragging the talon along the metal, it formed a strange sentence of Cybertronian words. The figure shook its head as it dropped Syrat into the sea, his form becoming heavy as it dragged him down to the bottom of ocean...

Miko, Raf and June lay motionless on several operating berths, each chained down and heavily monitored by the 'bots, Bumblbee and Bulkhead refusing to leave their human charges sides while Optimus monitored his troops, still shocked and depressed by the last battle. The human's had destroyed Syrath's base, incinerated the bodies and opened fire on the overhead Nemesis, the shots damaging it's right engine and forcing in into orbit and the remaining 'Cons to flee. With Syrath dead, Primes worries had lessened, though Ratchet protested over the imprisonment of Jack, but had stopped when 'Bulk head had threatened him with force. The wrecker in a horrid depression, while 'Bee spoke to the unconscious Raf like he was awake, Arcee couldn't even face Jack, who Ratchet claimed could assist in bringing the transformed humans out of their stage of insanity but only received hateful glares in return. He viewed the monitor scans of their processors, the combat drugs and narcotics that flooded their systems had almost eradicated any sense of self preservation and the only thought was to kill. He'd began to purify the Energon in their systems, but at times he'd almost off-lined them, and had to use specific mixes of stimulants and drugs to keep them functioning, while their biology puzzled him further, each having a strange and awkward system of organs and implants.

"Optimus, I cannot help them without Jack's knowledge of their systems, please allow me to speak with him, he may have been a monster but all beings must be given a second chance. After looking through Syrath's documents, we cannot allow the other humans to become what Jack did, he would not want it."

The Prime's grim expression did not fade;

"Ratchet, after Arcee spoke with Jack, she reported that he had 'improved' however we are still doubtful he has fully healed and fear that Epsilon may have left lasting effects on Jack. His paranoia and suicidal nature put not just him but his family at risk, if you must talk with Jack, exercise as much caution as possible. Be wary of everything he says, but do not threaten or stress him further, while I retreat having to imprison him, his actions have been a grim reminder of his mental state."

Ratchet nodded, he moved down the twisting corridors of the base and came to a thick steel door, sitting in a cross legged state sat Jack, his back to the door;

"Why hello Ratchet, what is it you seek from my mighty fountain of wisdom, I may not have a crystal ball but can see one thing. I'm in chains, so what is it you seek?"

Ratchet sighed, Jack's tone was sarcastic and depressive, it seemed Arcee's visit had made no improvements;

"I want to know how to help the others Jack."

Jack's optics remained dim at the words of Ratchet, but began to flare with anger and rage, he screamed as he slammed his fists in the wall;

"YOU LOCKED ME IN A CAGE! I OFFER TO HELP AND YOU CAGE ME? I'LL WATCH THEM DIE! You only want me to help them! I offered to help them, but the femme shots me in the back and ties me up like some cartoon like villain. I have nothing, your nothing but trash; there are no differences between you and the Decepticons. You keep me in a cage, like some animal!"

Jack roared, tearing the stasis cuffs in two he deployed his blade and ran at Ratchet, he swung, the attack blocked, the next strike broke through and the enraged mech slashed up the medic's stomach. The red and white medic collapsed, energon spilling onto the floor, he ran through the door way finding Bumblebee, the yellow and black medic chirped and deployed his blasters. Jack roared and ran forward, he slashed at 'Bee who backed away and landed a punch that knocked Jack to the floor cracking and shattering his helm, the two halves of the helm spun on the floor as Bumblebee saw the pure black, mouth-less face of Jack. It lacked any other features except for two pure green eyes, he roared, running forward but Arcee charged and tackled the wayward warrior to the ground and landed several blows, Jack collapsed exhausted.

Jack sprung up, he was in the main centre of the Autobot base, on a medical berth, he shook his head in pain but watched as Arcee ran over to him, he expected another angered speech on why he was a monster but received a surprising and joyful hug;

"Jack, are you OK? I'm so sorry about what happened, we should have never shoved you into a cage, it was wrong. Are you OK? Please be OK."

The mech nodded his head, but realised his helm was missing, his charred protoform revealed. He saw the split mask on a medical desk not far from him but as he reached out. He fell out of the berth and crashed to the ground, he ached and moaned but felt Arcee help him up onto the berth;

"Jack, please tell me….us what happened, we need to know what happened to you...I tried to hide my emotions from the others after Arachnid but it brought me no peace. Please, let us help you heal Jack; I saw what you were like in Syrath's base, I'm so sorry."

Jack hugged Arcee crying, she smiled, sensing the pain and self-conflict within Jack.

**Next time: Jack begins to heal, and tries to help the insane humans, while something lurks under the sea and the black shadows of evil rise again…..**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the comments guys! Now for the story!**

**Jack's point of view, Autobot base**

Jack sat on his berth, he couldn't sleep, it had been a curse since his transformation, and if he tried, he'd be put through incredible pain due to migraines and headaches that seemed to last for years in only a matter of seconds. During his time at the Autobot base, Ratchet had tried to pin down the problems, with the only explanation being Syrath's 'shabby' skills with surgery, using Jack as a test subject for his operations. While his mental status had improved dramatically since his freedom from Epsilon, he retained the sight of horrid visions and hideous sights. He painted long, narrow red arrows down patches of his armour, and when questioned about his new paint scheme he referred to a 'dream' he had. Ratchet's Processor scans showed frantic mental activity, though Arcee had shrugged of the medics warnings of mental issues and had continued to spend time with him. Though shocked at what he'd been through, Jack seemed only worried for the others, the figure of Epsilon being a cruel one he remembered toying and torturing the children for sheer amusement. He even remembered when Syrath planned to see how far they could run without their legs, and the loser would be shot. Jack tried to forget these memories, but would be cursed by those of his transformation. He still held small memories of resent to the Autobots for not rescuing him, Syrath had drained most of his body of it's blood and pumped him full of steroids and combat drugs, the pain causing him seizures and leaving him in shock for hours or what seemed like it. That was the worse part, he'd never known how long it had been, and when they altered his memories, it was hell. Syarth had ruined his mind, turning his life into a living hell, and the Autobot's horrid beings. He'd tried to forget, but realised it would never leave him, when he told Arcee about his altered life, she hadn't left him for 2 hours, while Jack reacted with little shock to what he spoke, she had reacted with pain and sadness, which due to his chemically scarred mind Jack could not understand.

**Arcee's point of view, Autobot base**

Arcee watched as Ratchet operated on Jack, the blood that leaked from his casing staining the berth, and the other chemical liquids pooled to form glistening pools that clouded the mind if smelt. She watched as he flinched and hissed, Ratchet's attempts to remove the useless wiring and old organs Syrath had pushed in. She plucked her partners helm, she stroked it, it was light and clean, it covered his face and what he claimed to be his shame. Arcee had looked in shock at the first time of seeing Jack 'naked', his black proto form skin cracked, splinters of metal and wiring hung from his body. Cracked plating and tears dotted the armour, while crude lines of energy where tattooed across his body, his form was skeletal, a twisted mix of metal and bone was almost knotted together to from a rib cage. And apparently caused great pain to touch, his nervous systems frayed and his proto form was highly sensitive and Syrath's attempts to bolt the plating on had ended badly. Though she was glad he'd died, Primus knew what he'd done to others, Ratchet claimed he had been a medic on Cybertron and exiled after experiments, which created Techno Organics and other horrid beings. One of the worst things about the medic was the fact he shared a spark with Syrath, which shook Arcee to the core. She made a weak smile as Jack lifted himself of the berth and moved towards her, his removed mask revealed his coal black face, lacking a mouth but bearing two eternally cold green eyes;

"How you 'feeling partner?"

Arcee's voice was full of ignorant fear, whenever she saw what remain of his 'face' or body she trembled in fear. He cocked an Optic;

"Something wrong?"

She formed another weak, and fearful smile, he formed a worried stance;

"I'm...fine Jack...are you OK?"

Jack nodded his head, but as Arcee's strange behaviour continued he offered a servo, but was met by two blades placed to his neck, he moved back while Ratchet moved towards the two. Arcee fell to he knees sobbing, Jack placed a servo on her shoulder;

"Arcee...it's OK."

She looked up and smiled.

**3rd point of view, South Pole**

Syrath drifted through the icy cold water, his limp body propelled by the wind and waves. He crashed into a steel object, a Warship. A crane lowered and grabbed onto his thin gut sack, lifting him onto the ships deck. Several armoured figures moved forward, MECH Lieutenant Corak's moved towards the skeletal Cybertronian. With the help of two other soldiers he lifted the head of the being onto a small platform and admired it's 'beauty', but saw several strange markings on it's cranium. A shudder from the being sent the two soldiers flying back and crashing into the steel floor, he crashed into the floor and watched in fear as the multiple servos of Syrath raised from it's body and it's head began to search for life. It looked down on Coraks, frozen in fear. A single strike tore through the head of the Lieutenant, blood and viscera where sent splattering over the decks of the ship as Syrath looked at the crowds of terrified MECH soldiers began to retreat and open fire as he moved forward...

"Don't worry, I'm a Doctor!"

And the hideous, hollow laughter began again...

**3rd point of view, Autobot base**

Jack looked down on each of the silent casings of the transformed humans, his mind flashed back to the time when they became these mechanical monstrosities. He stroked each of their helms, before drawing a laser scalpel and removed each's mask. Behind the metal masks revealed where stern faces, he sighed as attached several cables to their helms and activated several computers. Ratchet brought up Energon Drips while Jack began to dial codes and remove firewalls, he watched as information and lobotomisation feeding program's where deleted and removed. But a red light began to form and a loud high pitched beeping burst into life as a black cackle was born;

"Jack! What's happening?"

The mech looked over the programming, panicked and worried;

"I don't know, I thin-"

A hollow hiss of a voice came to exist in the bots Audio receptors as the rest of the Autobot's entered the room;

"I'm...back!"

Syrath's hiss of voice rang through the room, hate and anger rising in it's tone;

"Oh little Jack...trying to save the little humans? Oh we can't have that can we? You pathetic little shit! Watch as I destroy everything you loved! Hhahahahhahahah!"

The three transformed humans began to shake and shudder, Jack ran towards them, desperately trying to revive and save them as they began to go offline, Syrath's hideous and heinous laughter continued to ring thought the base. He raised his arm to the computer generating the voice and reduced it to ash;

"Jack, he's deployed a virus into their central processors, it's attacking their vital systems and is killing them."

Jack slammed his fist into the floor screaming;

"I bloody knew that!"

Jack began to try and deactivate the virus, but flashing images of war and suffering appeared with messages from Syrath, but a loud screeching static sound rattled through the room as the Autobot's tried to restrain the humans as seizures gripped their bodies;

"Thought you'd cut of my private radio? No way, Syrath is on air 24/7! I'll give you some chance little Jack, or should I say Epsilon, I will give you the Anti-Virus if you kill your mother, I'll let you make it quick and painless but otherwise. They. All. Die. 2 for 1 you might call it, I'll give you three hours, or you'll have 103 counts of homicide on your cold metal servos."

The cackling form of Syrath turned to static as Jack collapsed to the floor sobbing and slamming his head against the floor screaming while the Autobots watched in horror...

**Next time: The Autobots and Jack have a horrid decision to make, while the decrepit Syrath discovers his new life is a hollow one indeed. C&C WANTED!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the comments, now possibly the last chapter…. **

**3****rd**** Point of View **

Jack slammed his blade into the floor, Syrath, Syrath would pay for his crimes, and he grabbed the computer that the pathetic parasite had used to communicate with the Autobots and began to pour over the data while the Autobots tried to restrain the children as they shook and shuddered. Finally a screen of red codes revealed the decrepit doctors location, striding away while the 'Bot's remained ignorant of his actions. He ran towards the Groundbridge and dialled in several codes and watched as a brilliant green fire burst into existence, he jumped through into the howling blackness of the Southern Pole.

Syrath stood with another figure, it was hooded and carried a black staff, two red eyes turned to face the gleeful Syrath, each piercing the soul of the decrepit being that stood with him, he turned away and walked across the frozen deck of the ship. Stained with blood and broken bone, the cloaked beings long cape was swayed in the wind and seemed to dance with the darkness;

"So Syrath, you seem to find more and more enemies every day, I do not like to expend my power over beings such as yourself, despite your excellent job of bringing out the true being in Jack, you're employment is over but before he breaks you deliver my message. I wish for him to know I am coming."

The being crouched down and dragged his taloned finger across the deck of the ship, Syrath steeped beside him and watched as the figure drew a Pentagram. The taloned fingers reached into the cape and sprinkled white dust into the centre of the shape. It burst into purple fire as both figures looked into the flames searching for whatever knowledge they could find, Syrath turned away as he grabbed his helm in pain and shook his head. His optics still full of horror, but the figure stared into the fire with intrigue. He shook his head as the fire dispersed and strode away while Syrath held his head in pain;

"Your magic tricks give me...argh...a sharp migraine, are you trying to smoke the fumes? That's the only way...argh...you'll see anything in the fire."

The figure pushed Syrath to the ground; he pointed a taloned finger at the decrepit being and snarled;

"Deliver the message, or if you survive this night, I will hang your broken body from the top of Big Ben, and let the humans dissect you, such an ironic fate would you not agree Syrath? I've already fished your lifeless body from the sea once, and I'll do it to see you ruined again. Goodbye, Doctor, and remember the message. I want that boy unharmed."

**Jack's point of view, captured MECH Ship **

The figure exploded into nothingness as a Groundbridge burst into life. Syrath looked down as Jack emerged and looked into the optics of Syrath with a grim nature that made something in the decrepit being brake. He created a fake cackle as Jack slammed into the ship's deck and dragged his blade along the icy ships iron hull. He raised it and drove it forward, tearing into Syrath's chest and tore it free, he drove it down tearing into Syrath's side, the doctor collapsed and slashed at Jack. The serrated blade of Syrath's right hand created a thick gouge but Jack's right Ped crashed down on Syrath's skull. The vile being crashed into the ground coughing and hacking, Jack grabbed him by the neck and drew his blade towards Syrath's neck.

"Free them from your grip you pathetic slug."

Syrath sneered;

"Why...should...I?"

Syrath's voice was broken and hollow, hisses and curses echoed through every word spoken to Jack;

"You'll live longer."

Syrath nodded and was dropped to the ground, he twirled his taloned fingers into motion as he deactivated his control signal, Jack grasped his head as the signal between him and Syrath was severed;

"It...is...done."

Syrath began to crawl away, but Jack deployed his cannon and aimed at the foul being and fired a trio of shots. Each crashed into Syrath's weak form, and leaving the doctor a broken mess, Jack circled the dying Syrath but a loud, hideous cackle came from the broken being one last time;

"With my last words...little Jack...I tell you a terrible truth...he's coming back little Jack...ah hahahhaha."

Syrath became silent and limp; Jack turned and saw the Autobot's standing in shock;

"It's finished."

He transformed and escaped into the night while the Autobot's carried off Syrath's remains...

**3****rd**** point of view, ?**

Jack sat alone, in the darkness he waited for something, anything, but all that came was the howling wind. He couldn't think straight, everything around him became a blur, and he felt empty, hollow, killing Syrath had severed something within him, now all he felt was a hollow pain. He wondered if this is what Syrath felt, emptiness, all the time, and with nothing to fill that emptiness he'd become Syrath, requiring others emotions to fill the chasm in his soul. He slammed his fist into the cold stone ground and continued his moping, but heard soft footsteps, narrowing his optics he drew his serrated blade and turned to find Arcee looking down on him. He turned away continuing his depressive mood as she sat beside him, his servos covered in whatever had kept Syrath's ticker going. He moved away as she put her servo on his shoulder plate. It was highly polished and engraved with runic symbols and signs of honour, his handy work, and not too shabby;

"Jack, I'm so sorry you had to do that, while in war you have to kill others, what you did was brave."

Arcee's voice was heavy with sorrow and pain, but Jack shook his helm;

"He let me, he never even tried to stop me, I betrayed his trust and deceived him, he let the children go and I just shot him. I enjoyed watching as he suffered, he was a monster but it was simply his nature. I saw his life, mind, and felt as he died. I still feel his cries for help, his screeching. His begging, I can hear his horrid voice, everywhere in my mind."

Arcee nodded;

"Jack, you did only what you had to do, for one so young, you've done so much."

"Everything feels longer, I remember things that never happened, I don't see Syrath's thoughts, I see another mechs thoughts, terror and rage. It feels like another lifetime is within in my mind, it's not Epsilon, he was me but I see something else. Ghosts of the past, evil, hate, genocide, it's what I see when I close my eyes, I can't imagine what the others see considering I was only a test subject in Syrath's eyes. "

Arcee smiled;

"That's the thing Jack."

Jack heard several heavy footsteps and turned to see the transformed humans;

"Now can you tell us what the _**hell**_ is going on Jack Darby?"

Jack chuckled slightly;

"Oh god, this is going to last a long, long, long time."

Atop a blackened cliff edge the figure watched as the boy and his family conversed, he smiled as his pet gnawed on Syrath's right servo, tearing into the iron flesh and spilling energon onto the ground before licking it up. Drawing a pentagram, he scattered the powder over it and dropped a match into it, the circle ignited and the figure looked into the fire once again, he smiled behind his mask as the fire extinguished itself , he saw what he need to and allowed his pet to crawl up his thin servo;

"Come my pet, the boy Darby must rest, he had much ahead of him."

The figure strode of with its pet in pursuit...

After returning to the Autobot base, it was revealed to a relieved Jack that after severing the control signal with Syrath, the transformed humans had their memories reset to before the operation and remembered nothing of their actions. Though Raf had almost blown a hole in the roof and Miko had almost decapitated Bumblebee with her axe, the Autobot's had explained everything, while Jack filled in along the way but Syrath's words echoed throughout his mind…

"…_He's coming…" _

**Well, that's it, unless you guys think there is anything to expand on, the story will be continued on in **_**'Meliphas'**_**, so any ideas of who this mysterious figure is? C&C WANTED! **


End file.
